SHUT UP AND DANCE WITH ME
by Ann Saotomo
Summary: La muerte, su factor de curación menguado, o el hecho de volver a ser lo que alguna vez fue, son insignificantes, porque Wade tenia problemas mas grandes aquí: Estaba enamorado, incluso las cajas querían a Peter, ¡¿Saben lo difícil que es eso! ¡¿Lo loco que suena! Él no podía con este nivel de locura o iba a sucumbir ante la demencia. Gracias. SPIDEYPOOL!
1. DANCE (DNCE)

¡Boom baby! He vuelto con un nuevo Spideypool, ¡Yay! Esta vez es una serie de tres capítulos que publicare cada semana nwn. Espero que los disfruten!

Ok, ni Spiderman o Deadpool me pertenece bla, bla, bla, no gano dinero con esto y bueno, todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir.

Homo fóbico ¡HUYAN! **Spiderman(PeterParker)xDeadpool(WadeWilson)** , luego no digan que no lo advertí.

CAPITULO UNO: DANCE **(DNCE)**

La primera vez que Wade W. Wilson conoció a Peter Benjamín Parker fue luego de una noche difícil, donde Daredevil y Punisher estuvieron involucrados; imaginar que las balas volaron por todas partes era tan lógico, como el momento en que Wade murió protegiendo a Spidey. Afortunadamente nada malo le paso al héroe, sólo tenia un par de golpes y un traje maltrecho.

La misión fue larga, les tomó casi dos semanas detener al villano de turno, qué para variar, se quería apoderar de la ciudad. Al principio Daredevil se estaba encargando del asunto, pero el problema creció tanto, que se salió de su territorio y Spidey terminó involucrándose.

Esa fue toda la motivación que Deadpool necesitó para ayudar, además, siendo honesto no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Por eso, prácticamente se pegó al lado de su héroe favorito, a pesar de los intentos de Daredevil por dejarlo atrás.

Fue una coincidencia que Wade estuviera en New York, pero después de terminar un trabajo no dudo en ir a visitar al héroe. Hacía casi un año que Spiderman había aceptado que el mercenario era su amigo, pero cuando el sentido arácnido del muchacho dejó de funcionar a su alrededor, Wade sintió algo fuerte sacudirse en su interior, aunque nunca supo como clasificarlo.

—" _Que estúpido eres"_ —se quejó Amarilla por millonésima vez.

—Cállense —resopló el mercenario.

Indiferente a los planes de dominio ¿regional?, Deadpool había recibido uno de los disparos en la cabeza, por lo que no hacía mucho que había despertado. De hecho, todavía tenía residuos de metralla en el pecho, que su cuerpo apenas estaba expulsando. El dolor era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, así que lo ignoró.

El problema eran las cajas, desde que abrió los ojos no habían dejado de quejarse.

—¿Cuál es su problema? —preguntó Wade de mala gana.

—" _ **¡Tú eres nuestro problema!"**_ —respondieron ambas.

Refunfuñando, se quejaron de su pobre desempeño en la misión. Hablaban tan rápido, que sólo lograba atrapar oraciones, y pequeñas palabras aquí y allá.

—" _ **¡Que muerte tan estúpida!"**_ —repetían sin cesar.

Deadpool no entendía cuál era el problema. Morir no tenía nada de especial para él, aunque admitía que este no había sido de sus mejores momentos; básicamente resbaló al intentar proteger a Spidey. Eso le consiguió una bala en la cabeza y una linda siesta. Para cuando despertó, ya todo había acabado.

—" **Tropezaste por idiota"** —insistió Blanca.

—Ya dejaron eso claro.

—" _No creo que entiendas lo que sucede aquí"_ —reprendió Amarilla.

—¿Desde cuando les importa tanto la muerte?

Luego de misión, Deadpool le ofreció a Spiderman una de sus casas-seguras, para que se cambiara. El héroe se había dislocado el hombro, así que no iba a colgarse en su telaraña durante un par de días. Sin embargo, la única razón por la que el muchacho acepto, fue porque ir caminado a su apartamento con el traje hecho una nada, no sería la experiencia mas divertida de su vida. Sin mencionar que no sólo era estúpido, sino que estaba demasiado cansado para lidiar con atención indeseada. Pero, sea cual fuera el motivo, Wade estaba encantado con la compañía.

—¿Dónde está Spidey? —preguntó en un intento por ignorar a las cajas.

Hacia mas de 15 minutos que el muchacho estaba en el baño, así que fue a investigar. Las cajas por otro lado, se calmaron un poco, aunque seguían refunfuñando enojadas.

—¿Spidey? —llamó al tocar con suavidad la puerta. Cuando no hubo respuesta, parpadeó en curiosidad y abrió con lentitud— ¿Spidey?

No se oía nada del otro lado, pero apenas se asomó, una toalla le fue arrojada a la cara con la fuerza suficiente, como para desestabilizarlo.

—No te la quites.

La voz del otro, tenía un tono ligeramente diferente cuando la máscara no cubría su boca, pero no por eso iba a dejar de reconocerlo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Wade. Su primer impulso había sido alzar las manos, pero una mano intrusa apareció de la nada y presionó la toalla contra su rostro.

Wade no peleó, bajó las manos y esperó. Cuando nada sucedió, frunció el ceño en desconcierto.

—¿Baby-boy?

—Dame un segundo —pidió el héroe antes de tomar aire. Él tampoco se había movido, mantuvo la mano para conservar la presión de la toalla.

—" _¿Está herido?"_ —divagó Amarilla en confusión.

—Normalmente soy yo el que hace cosas fuera de lo común —señaló Deadpool con ligereza, para sonar casual y no inquieto como se sentía— ¿Debería preocuparme?

—Dame un segundo —repitió. Parecía intranquilo, incluso empezó a removerse en su puesto.

Wade no recordaba que Spiderman estuviera tan herido, pero descartar un golpe en la cabeza no sonaba descabellado.

Mas, en el mismo instante en que lo escuchó balbucear cosas como " _Esta bien" "De acuerdo" "Hagamos esto",_ él mercenario se mordió el interior de la mejilla sin saber muy bien que hacer. Estaba a punto de preguntar si estaba bien, pero la presión de la toalla desapareció, hasta que pudo ver de nuevo. El cambio de luz fue ligeramente molesto, pero apenas vio un castaño con bonitos ojos de cachorro, su mente se quedo en blanco. Él tenia una de las camisas de Wade, que le quedaba lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir parte de sus muslos. Notar que estaba en bóxer no sólo fue sencillo, sino que le permitió ver un par de perfectas piernas.

—¿Uh…?

Completamente descolocado, Deadpool parpadeó un par de veces en confusión. El niño no debería tener mas de 20 años, pero lo miraba con una mezcla de ansiedad y preocupación. Además, parecía estar esperando por su reacción, aunque en ese momento la mente de Wade decidió entrar en cortocircuito.

—Perdón, creo que me equivoque de baño —dijo con torpeza—. De hecho, creo que me equivoque de apartamento.

Como si de verdad creyera que fue teletransportado a otro lugar, hizo el amague de dar media vuelta para salir. Fue el sonido de una suave risita, lo que lo detuvo en seco. El conocía ese sonido, así que volvió a mirar al muchacho.

—No seas idiota —dijo con una sonrisa divertida, antes de pararse derecho y extender una mano—. Peter Parker, mucho gusto.

—Wade Wilson —respondió un poco atontado, mientras sujetó su mano con un apretón firme. Peter tenía un golpe bajo el ojo izquierdo, el labio partido y golpes distribuidos por todas partes, que adoptaron un tono violeta muy notorio en la pálida piel— .Spidey…. —murmuró cuando finalmente comprendió lo que sucedía.

Una amplia sonrisa delineó sus labios, antes de jalarlo para encerrarlo en un apretado abrazo.

—¡Wade! —se quejó Peter por los brazos que se cerraron alrededor de su cintura y el firme cuerpo que se estrelló contra el suyo.

—Dios, eres mas lindo de lo que había pensado.

—Su-suéltame.

—Tan lindo —cantó al apretarlo hasta que lo escuchó quejarse. Sólo en ese momento recordó que el niño estaba herido—. Esto no es porque sufriste una contusión ¿cierto?

Preguntó al moverse para ver esos bonitos ojos. Peter frunció el ceño, mientras Wade ajustó los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. En su efusividad lo había alzado unos centímetros del suelo, así que aflojó la presión y volvió a ponerlo en el suelo.

—No me golpee la cabeza —aseguró—. Fuiste tú el que se golpeó, ¿o ya se te olvido?

Una sonrisa altanera y medio insolente curvó sus labios y Wade se encontró sonriendo antes de apoyar la cabeza contra la suya. Él no sólo era lindo, también era sexy como el infierno, sin embargo, la sonrisa divertida del mercenario desapareció gradualmente, porque a pesar de la ligereza con la que había reaccionado este era un asunto serio.

—No le diré a nadie —murmuró y sólo con eso, Spidey ceso sus intentos de fuga al resoplar.

—Ya lo sé.

El tono suave y la manera como sus hombros se relajaron, hizo que el corazón de Deadpool saltara con fuerza; fue igual que sentir una puñalada.

—Creo que me esta dando un infarto —comentó Wade de la nada.

Con cuidado, Peter lo empujó para poder revisarlo. Sus cejas se habían arrugado en preocupación y eso bastó para que su corazón volviera a saltar. A partir de ahí no se detuvo, palpitó con tanta fuerza y rapidez, que casi podía hacerle eco en los oídos.

—Debe ser la metralla —dijo Peter al tocar su pecho con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

Las heridas habían sanado, pero de todas maneras reviso su traje en un intento por saber como ayudar.

—" **Te moriste"** —le recordó Blanca sólo porque podía.

—Estoy bien baby-boy —dijo— ¿Acaso estas intentando seducirme?

Preguntó con una sonrisa salvaje, que Peter pudo ver aun cuando el mercenario todavía tenía la máscara puesta. Sin embargo, el héroe no pudo pensar demasiado en ello, ya que Wade lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que la camisa se alzó un poco, lo suficiente como para que la ropa interior quedara a la vista. Mas, lo que lo hizo sonrojar fue sentir la presión contra su entrepierna y la manera como el firme cuerpo de su amigo, se amoldo de manera descarada contra el suyo. De hecho, Deadpool no dudo en jalarlo hasta obligarlo a pararse en la punta de los pies.

—" _ **Lindo"**_ —pensaron todos en su cabeza. Wade incluso se sentía hipnotizado, por lo que no pareció importarle que Spidey se erizara como un gato enojado.

—" _Te moriste"_ —dijo esta vez Amarilla.

—" **Spidey pudo haber muerto en ese tiempo"** —señaló Blanca— **"Él estaba herido, ¿no fue por eso que intentaste ayudarlo?"**

La realidad lo golpeó con fuerza, por lo que fue la oportunidad perfecta para que el otro se soltara. Peter empezó a hablar sobre algo que Wade no alcanzó a entender, algo sobre la ropa…o algo.

—De nuevo, gracias por la ropa, eres un salvavidas, tengo un par de cambios de emergencia, pero debo recordar colocar un par más cerca del nivel del suelo…

Distraído como estaba, Spidey se alejó un poco, hasta que el mercenario tomó su mano y la apretó un poco.

—Lamento haber muerto —dijo Wade sin razón aparente—. No volveré a hacerlo.

Confundido, Peter parpadeó un par de veces, incluso ladeó un poco la cabeza, igual a un cachorro que no entiende muy bien que sucede.

—¿De qué hablas?

La mano contraria se cerró con fuerza alrededor de la suya. Esto debía ser importante, aunque no entendía por qué.

—Siempre te muertes.

—No lo haré más —aseguró Wade, en lo que era una extraña promesa para el héroe—. No mientras este contigo.

Sorprenderse fue fácil. Peter incluso abrió grandes los ojos, porque entre todas las cosas que ha dicho Deadpool, esta hizo que una pequeña sonrisa curvara sus labios.

—Esta bien.

Sus palabras fueron simples y sencillas, Peter no pido explicaciones porque no las necesitaba, además tampoco podía ser tan ingenuo en creer lo que su amigo decía. Wade solía decir cosas que no venían al caso, así que iba a tomarlo como una de esas veces.

—Awww, te estas ablandando —sonrió Spidey divertido al acercarse y tocar su pecho con el dedo índice. Era un gesto descomplicado, pero esa desenvoltura estaba acorde con la personalidad de Wade—. Ni siquiera es nuestra primera cita.

Wade se río e intento jalarlo de vuelta, pero esta vez el héroe colocó las manos sobre su pecho para ganar distancia. Luego sólo lo empujo y fue a ponerse los pantalones. Para Wade, distraerse con esas bonitas piernas resulto sencillo, aunque vino acompañado de un inusual silencio, que desapareció tan rápido como apareció. Debía de estar sufriendo de una aneurisma o algo parecido.

Claro que en ese momento no importó, porque mientras vio a Spidey acomodar su ropa, una sonrisa predadora curvó sus labios cuando se acercó sin dudar. Lo primero que intentó hacer fue alargar una mano, pero el otro debió sentir el "peligro", porque saltó lejos.

Ambos se conocían más de lo que querían aceptar, porque eso desencadeno una extraña lucha, donde al final el mercenario derribó al otro. La pelea no terminó ahí, en realidad se transformó en una guerra de cosquillas, donde la risa de Spidey retumbo en sus oídos. Considerando que él no tenía su máscara puesta, era como si lo escuchara reír por primera vez. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba riendo con él.

—Lindo —murmuró antes que el héroe lo golpeara para soltarse.

Casi le desencaja la mandíbula, pero Peter estaba respirando con trabajo y tenia un bonito rubor en las mejillas, así que no le importó demasiado. Eso obviamente no terminó ahí, porque la siguiente "lucha" le valió un ojo morado.

A partir de ese momento, Wade pasaba por su apartamento cada vez que podía. Al principio Spidey estuvo renuente en tener a un mercenario que cualquiera podía ver entrando por su ventana, pero con el tiempo comenzó a relajarse. Por eso llegaron a pasar noches jugando videojuegos, viendo películas o acostados en la terraza, luego de una patrulla particularmente dura.

Antes de darse cuenta, Deadpool empezó a buscar excusas para ir a New York. Al otro no pareció importarle demasiado, pero Wade aprendió que llevar comida ayudaba a relajarlo, de hecho, empezó a asegurarse que la vacía nevera de Peter estuviera surtida. El muchacho vivía en un barrio bajo porque entre su estudio, la pasantía de medio tiempo, las fotos que vendía y las patrullas, no podía costear nada mas caro.

Sin embargo, ahora que Wade estaba herido y mirando algún punto de la nada, se preguntó porque había empezado a pensar en la primera vez que vio esos bonitos ojos cafés.

—Demonios —jadeó.

Su mente se tambaleaba entre la conciencia y la oscuridad. Tenía una herida de bala debajo de la última costilla del lado izquierdo. Todo un maldito problema, quizás le había perforado un órgano o algo.

—" **Estamos sanando muy despacio"** —señaló Blanca.

—Ya se —se quejó Deadpool al intentar ponerse de pie—. Me di cuenta hace… ¿Tres días?

—" _¿Cuántas veces nos hemos muerto?"_ —preguntó Amarilla.

—No…llevo l-la cuenta.

Había sucedido algo… ¿Qué era?

—" **¿El proyecto X?"** —tanteó Blanca.

—A la mierda —gruñó al erguirse.

No recordaba que día era, tampoco sabía desde hacía cuanto tiempo intentaba llegar a un lugar seguro. Pero ahora que podía moverse, intentó ponerle algo de orden al asunto. Los recuerdos vinieron como pequeños flashes, desordenados y no muy confiables.

Nadie lo había capturado, eso lo tenia claro, pero no podía decir que no lo intentaron. Lo último que recordaba era estar en un trabajo en alguna parte, cuando recibió un disparo. No fue mas grande o pequeño que cualquier disparo que hubiera recibido antes, pero el dolor no fue nada que hubiera experimentado. Sentía que la piel le quemaba y que los huesos se derretían; si Wade no estuviera tan acostumbrado al dolor, se hubiera derrumbado.

De inmediato, todas las alertas en su cabeza se encendieron como un maldito árbol de navidad. Escapar fue lo mas lógico, pero con el primer paso recibió un par de disparos más. La persecución empezó casi de inmediato. Wade no estaba seguro si eran las mismas personas del proyecto X, pero quienes fueran, sabían cómo detenerlo. Por eso, emboscó a un par y robó unas identificaciones que no había tenido tiempo de revisar.

Fue un maldito juego del gato y el ratón; así que ocultar su rastro le tomó más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado. Mas, en uno de los pocos momentos en los que pudo revisar que tan mala era la herida, se dio cuenta que estaba jodido. Decir que era un maldito problema, seria insuficiente para calificar la gravedad del asunto. Además, casi le da un infarto cuando se quitó la mascara en un baño de mala muerte, en una gasolinera abandonada. En ese espejo cuarteado, vio a un extraño de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

—¿Cuándo llegamos a New York? —preguntó al asomarse por una esquina, de un sucio callejón.

—" **¿Nos preguntas a nosotros?"** —dijo Blanca.

—" _¿Estamos en New York?"_ —devolvió Amarilla.

—Tks.

Molesto, Wade chasqueó la lengua. Tenía la respiración pesada y todavía sangraba, por lo que se llevó una mano a la herida y miró a ambos lados. No podía ser lo suficientemente precavido, aun cuando sabía que nadie lo seguía. Despacio, se adentró en la oscuridad y caminó por calles secundarias hasta que encontró un edificio conocido. El alivio que sintió lo hizo sonreír, mientras tropezó hacia las escaleras de incendios.

Era tarde, si tuviera que adivinar, diría que eran las dos de la mañana. Había perdido parte de su equipo durante el escape y las peleas, así que no tenía un celular que lo ayudara a ubicarse. Deadpool pensó en ello durante un segundo demasiado largo, hasta que se preguntó dónde estaba y que estaba haciendo en primer lugar. Atontado miró su entorno; en algún momento había subido por la escalera hacia el tercer piso. Debió de haber perdido el conocimiento porque se encontró apoyado en la baranda de la escalera; un movimiento en falso y el suelo lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

—Dos pisos mas —dijo en voz baja.

—" _ **Dos pisos más"**_ —apoyaron las cajas.

Sonaban tan aliviadas como él se sentía. Por eso respiró hondo y avanzó lentamente. Las piernas le temblaban, así que no fue extraño que al entrar por una ventana tropezara. El ruido que le sucedió hizo que se diera cuenta que acababa de destrozar una mesita, pero se sentía tan entumido que ni siquiera sintió el golpe. De hecho, comenzó a reírse sin razón aparente.

—¡Honey, I'm home! —cantó divertido, antes de toser un poco.

De inmediato, un despeinado castaño apareció con un bate en las manos. Deadpool sonrió medio embobado cuando Peter Parker entró en su campo de visión; tenia una camisa grande que ocultaba el delgado cuerpo y una pantaloneta, que le llegaba a la mitad de las rodillas. Se veía casi igual que la primera vez que le reveló su identidad, pero esta vez tenía una apariencia desaliñada que le ayudó a imaginarlo en la cama; el problema fue dejar de hacerlo.

—¿Wade? —dijo Peter cuando lo reconoció entre la oscuridad. Sonaba algo adormilado.

—Hey, baby-boy —saludo con ánimo, aunque su voz sonó ronca. Spidey bajó el bate y resopló antes de encender la luz.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó al cruzarse de brazos—. Vas a tener que pagar por la alfombra, ¿sabes eso verdad?

—Tapizare t-todo el lugar.

Hubo un breve silencio donde Peter enarcó una ceja y lo analizó con cuidado. La postura de Deadpool indicaba que algo iba mal, así que se puso de cuclillas, para quedar a la altura de sus ojos.

—¿Te siguieron? —preguntó el héroe.

—Me siento ofendido.

—¿Por qué no estas sanando?

La nueva pausa y la falta de una respuesta ridícula, consiguió que frunciera el ceño.

—Hahaha, es…es una historia g-graciosa.

—Tks.

Peter no lo dejó terminar, no necesitaba oír lo que tenía que decir. Sin dudar lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Deadpool se quejó; había perdido mucha sangre, pero a Spidey no le importó mancharse con ella.

—Wade…Hey, Wade.

Al principio su voz fue lenta y distorsionada, pero cuando el mercenario finalmente pudo enfocarlo, encontró a Peter mirándolo preocupado.

—Lindo —murmuró entre dientes. Tener a alguien que se preocupara por él no sólo era inusual, sino que producía una emoción que creía extinta.

—Concéntrate —dijo al palmear su mejilla— ¿Qué tan malo es?

—No puedo s-sanar —admitió con trabajo.

Peter lo había sentado en el suelo del baño. Y mientras lo vigilaba por el rabillo del ojo, se apresuró a ir por el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Cuando volvió se arrodillo para poder alzar la parte superior del traje, con la intención tratar la herida.

—Si Wade, ya me di cuenta —dijo con el ceño fruncido y un tono de evidente de angustia en la voz—. Pero necesito saber por qué.

La respiración de Deadpool era inestable, pero luego empezó a ser lenta.

—¡Wade! —llamó Peter presa del pánico, tras notar que se estaba quedando dormido— ¡¿Qué debo hacer?! ¡¿Cómo te ayudo?!

—Creo que…perdí mi f-actor de…curación.

Wade estaba acostumbrado a la muerte, por lo que la ignoró y se centro en el muchacho que parecía que iba a ponerse a llorar de un momento a otro.

—No vine a mo-rir bebe… —sonrió—. Relájate.

Una risa algo rota escapó de los labios de Spidey, hasta que vio que el mayor comenzaba a quedarse dormido.

—Wade…—dijo Peter una ultima vez.

En un gesto descoordinado, Deadpool alzó una mano como si quisiera tocarlo. Sin embargo, las fuerzas lo abandonaron y lo único que pudo hacer fue rozar su rostro antes de dejar caer la extremidad a un lado. Quería decir algo, quizás sólo para burlarse de él, pero articular era difícil y lo único que pudo hacer fue balbucear algo incomprensible para Peter.

—Te amo —masculló.

—Por favor no te duermas —pidió Peter, mientras los ojos del mercenario comenzaron a cerrarse—. Wade —suplicó.

Acostumbrado a la oscuridad y el silencio de la muerte, sus ultimas palabras se repitieron como un eco en la lejanía.

Te amo.

¿Te amo?

¿Acaso dijo "Te amo"?

—" _Que imbécil"_ —regañó Amarilla.

—" **Mas que imbécil, un completo idiota"** —apoyó Blanca.

Sinceramente no fueron los insultos de las cajas lo que lo hicieron saltar de la cama, sino el _"Te amo"_ que se seguía repitiendo en su mente. Lastimosamente su cuerpo no sanaba como antes, así que moverse logró que un profundo e incapacitante dolor lo invadiera.

—Demonios —dijo falto de aire, al doblarse lentamente para menguar el dolor.

Su instinto lo obligó a ver dónde estaba. La habitación se le hizo vagamente conocida, pero aun así saltó de la cama y sujetó su abdomen mientras su mente intentó con desesperación habituarse al lugar. Cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba en peligro, sino en el apartamento de Spidey, se tensó.

Deadpool estaba habituado a verse involucrado en situaciones peligrosas, pero el nivel de estrés que estaba experimentando lo puso más que ansioso; parecía un animal enjaulado y si seguía respirando así, se iba a hiperventilar.

—¿Wade? —llamó una voz desde la distancia. Era Spidey.

—Demonios —masculló entre dientes. Presuroso miró a todas partes, hasta que encontró la ventana y salió por ella.

Las escaleras de incendio estaban del otro lado, pero eso no lo detuvo. El apartamento de Peter estaba cerca de la terraza _(por conveniencia más que todo)_ , así que no tuvo que escalar demasiado. Sus heridas resintieron el movimiento, pero fue fácil ignorarlas una vez llegó a la azotea. Su primer instinto fue correr hacia el otro extremo y saltar, pero cuando llegó a la esquina se detuvo.

En el borde miró hacia abajo, en su condición actual la caída podría matarlo, aunque no fue por eso que paró. Con el facto de curación menguado, Wade Wilson estaba volviendo a ser lo que alguna vez fue; eso significaba que las cicatrices habían desaparecido y su cabello volvió a ser tan rubio como recordaba, pero si acaso se preguntó si el cáncer también haría su aparición, no lo demostró.

Lo que ahora ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos eran sus últimas palabras. ¿En realidad había dicho "Te amo"?

Siendo honesto, alucinar no era lo mas extraño que le hubiera pasado en la vida.

—" _Fue real"_ —aseguró Amarilla.

—" **Mas que real, fue estúpido ¿En que estabas pensando?"** —regañó Blanca.

Wade se llevó una mano a la cara. No tenía nada más que unos boxers, una venda en el torso, otra en la pierna izquierda, y un par de parches aquí y allá. Sin embargo, el estremecimiento que lo envolvió no tenia nada que ver con la debilidad de su cuerpo, ni con la fiebre porque, aunque no quería aceptarlo, tuvo que encarar finalmente la verdad: estaba enamorado.

—Fuck —masculló entre dientes, mientras algunos mechones de cabello se fueron hacia adelante; fue más molesto que otra cosa.

Hacia años que no se sentía así de normal.

—Fuck —repitió.

—" **Ya te oímos"** —aseguró Blanca tan mosqueado como el mercenario se sentía.

—Hn —gruñó.

¡¿Cómo es que las cajas podían estar tan calmadas?!

Wade sabia que Peter le gustaba, ¿Cómo no podría gustarle? Era amable, gracioso, gentil, desinteresado y sexy como el infierno. También tenia ojos de cachorro que lo hacían ver adorable. Así que, sin darse cuenta sonrió.

Peter sabia pelear y a diferencia de otros héroes, era el único que lo entendía. Su amistad no sólo era divertida, sino que hizo que el mercenario bajara todas y cada una de sus defensas. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que ocurrió, pero fue tan fácil, que sólo ahora entendió porque se había enamorado de él.

—Fuck

Todo era culpa de Spidey, por ser como era, no sólo lo hacia sentir normal, sino que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no tener que preocuparse por él cuando salía a patrullar. Pero quizás lo más importante, es que, al ver la sonrisa del héroe algo en su interior se sacudía con tanta fuerza, que sólo ahora se dio cuenta de esa boba y estúpida sonrisa que curvó sus labios. Arisco, tuvo que sacudir la cabeza y apretar los puños, para disipar la sensación.

—¡FUCK! —exclamó tras mirar ese cielo oscuro.

—Es bueno saber que estas bien —dijo una voz tras su espalda.

Normalmente algo como eso no lo asustaría, pero Wade casi salta. Por eso, tuvo que mover los brazos como si fuera a volar, antes de quedarse quieto.

—¿Estas bien?

Se oía preocupado, pero Deadpool estaba enamorado y ahora el objeto de su afecto había aparecido, así que discúlpenlo si se hiperventilaba. Gracias.

—" _ **Niña"**_

—Cállense —refunfuñó.

Aun de espaldas a Spidey, alzó una mano para indicarle que no se acercara más.

—Tengo tú mascara —dijo Peter—. Lamento haberla tomado.

Esta vez el mercenario lo miró de reojo, entre mechones de cabello que ocultaron su expresión. Era un semblante oscuro y medio salvaje, por lo que Peter se quedo donde estaba. Conocía lo suficiente a Wade como para saber que debía darle espacio.

Sin embargo, reconocer esas pequeñas señales lo relajaron un poco, porque esta persona no lucia como el Wade Wilson que él conocía. Y si se trataba de un impostor, significaba que su identidad había sido revelada y el verdadero Deadpool se encontraba cautivo en alguna parte.

Inquieto ante la idea, Spidey se mordió el interior de la mejilla, mientras estudió con cuidado la tensión en los hombros contrarios. Muy pocas cosas ponían alerta al mercenario, pero en esta situación suponía que era normal.

—Tenias una herida en la cabeza, por eso tuve que quitarla —se excusó al extender la máscara, en un pobre intento por hacerlo hablar.

Deadpool enredó los dedos entre mechones de cabello, hasta que se revolvió el cabello de manera dramática antes de resoplar.

—Dame la máscara bebe —pidió todavía de espaldas.

—Seguro.

Peter se acercó un poco, pero luego de entregársela retrocedió y volvió a su puesto. Apenas Wade se la puso, su postura cambio. Era algo con lo que Spidey estaba familiarizado, de hecho, casi logra que se relajara, pero todavía necesitaba más información.

—Estaba haciendo pancakes ¿quieres?

—" _ **Lindo"**_

—Tú si me conoces baby-boy —sonrió Wade al girar. Ahí encontró a un despeinado castaño, que tenía ropa suelta y cómoda para estar en casa, de esa que usaba sólo los fines de semana.

Vagamente Wade se preguntó qué día era, pero perdió interés al notar que era de noche. Fue un detalle tan irrelevante que al final se encogió de hombros y siguió al muchacho hacia las escaleras de incendios.

—¿Acaso la mezcla de pancakes te atacó? ¿o hubo una explosión en la cocina? —bromeó Deadpool por los restos de harina que el otro tenía encima.

—Es mi receta secreta, sólo los grandes chefs lo hacen.

Deadpool se rio suavecito, pero mientras bajaban, no pudo evitar notar los lanzadores de telaraña en sus muñecas. Curioso enarcó una ceja.

—Johnny está aquí —informó Peter.

—¿Por qué?

Su voz sonó más dura de lo que intento en un principio, pero fue casi un reflejo, uno que se hacia habitual si Storm estaba involucrado. El otro héroe nunca le había hecho nada malo, pero cada vez que se pegaba al lado de Peter o deslizaba toques "casuales" aquí y allá, Wade se encontraba apretando los puños. Spidey no lo notaba, pero la manera como lo miraba no era algo que los amigos hacían. Deadpool podía jurar que Storm estaba intentando que su Peter lo viera con otros ojos.

—" _ **¿Dónde están nuestras armas?"**_ —preguntaron las cajas tan irritadas como él se sentía.

—Tks.

—Johnny me ayudó a cuidarte —respondió Peter apenas entraron por la ventana—. Aunque lo mande a comprar unas cosas al supermercado de la esquina. No debe tardar.

—Ow, tanto amor me conmueve —ironizó Wade y esta vez el otro giró.

—No es gran cosa, Johnny sólo esta tratando de ayudar.

—Si es gran cosa —contradijo— ¿Acaso no me has visto? No me gusta que extraños se metan en mis asuntos.

—Johnny no es un extraño.

Wade iba a responder, pero a cambio afiló la mirada. Había algo en la postura de Peter que no era normal, la tensión en sus hombros, la distancia finamente cuidada y el sobresalto ante ruidos extraños _(que probablemente hizo que su playera terminara manchada con mezcla de pancakes)_ , era debido a la misma precaución que otros héroes manejaban a su alrededor. Como si anduviera de puntas porque no querían alterarlo y la sensación no le gustaba.

¿Qué pudo cambiar para que…?

Oh claro, que idiota.

Lo más probable es que Spidey no lo reconociera y no podía culparlo, en el mundo en el que vivían los amigos podían ser suplantados, clonados o hipnotizados, así que sin pensarlo y fiel a su impredecible naturaleza, Wade lo derribó.

En retrospectiva, quizás no fue su mejor movimiento porque Peter se puso a la defensiva. Sin embargo, reaccionó muy tarde por lo que el mercenario pudo atrapar sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza. Usualmente hubiera puesto pelear, pero cuando Wade le sonrió con un gesto descarado, sólo pudo fruncir el ceño mientras intentaba descifrar porque esta escena no era igual a otras.

Siendo Spiderman, no era la primera ni la ultima vez que estaba en esta posición, pero había algo que no estaba bien. Mas, sus divagaciones cesaron cuando el otro se acercó tanto, que sólo pudo apretar los puños. A cambio Wade lo sujetó tan fuerte, que podría dejarle marcas.

—¿Acaso tu sentido arácnido cosquilleo? —preguntó el mercenario casi divertido.

Al principio Peter abrió y cerró los labios, pero las palabras no salieron. Había sido atacado y no había tenido ninguna advertencia. El apartamento estaba en silencio, fue casi aterrador; por un breve y mísero instante se sintió desorientado y vulnerable. Pero ahora, con sus palabras la confusión desapareció y lentamente comenzó a calmarse.

Su sentido arácnido no lo engañaría, era algo arraigado en su interior que le indicaba que esta persona era conocida, incluso confiaba en ella. Por ello aflojó los puños.

Ahí, Wade lo vio sonreír con un gesto tranquilo y totalmente confiado, algo que había visto antes, pero cuando la tensión lo abandonó, Deadpool memorizó la suave sonrisa que lo reconocía como su amigo a pesar de su apariencia, como siempre ha hecho y probablemente siempre haría.

—Jamás revelaría tu identidad —dijo Wade con seriedad una vez comenzó a acercarse para romper totalmente su espacio personal. Y aunque la situación era seria, no pudo evitar mirar sus labios. Un poco más y podría besarlo…pero no es como si estuviera pensando en hacerlo.

—" **Seguro que no"** —ironizó Blanca.

—Shhh —dijo para intentar concentrarse, sin embargo, era difícil hacerlo considerando la posición. Sus piernas estaban entre las del menor y para evitar su escape, había colocado todo su peso; por ello, entre la demandante presión sintió el calor de su cuerpo y esa aparente docilidad que lo sacudió sin aviso—. No han inventado nada que me haga hablar de tu identidad. Sabes eso, ¿verdad?

—Si.

La tensión que Deadpool no sabía que tenía, desapareció con algo tan simple. Sin poderlo evitar, sonrió mientras apoyó su frente contra la del héroe. Mas, antes de poder agregar algo más, la puerta del apartamento se abrió.

—Hey Pete, no quería…

Bajo el marco de la puerta, Johnny Storm se quedo con la mano en la perilla. La imagen que tenia ante él, era la de un hombre semi-desnudo que identificó como Wade-idiota-Wilson y a su amigo en el suelo, en lo que era la escena mas comprometedora que nunca quiso ver.

Peter tuvo que tirar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder verlo. No parecía como si tuviera problemas y en circunstancias normales, Johnny hubiera dado media vuelta para darles privacidad con un torpe _"Disculpen, y pásenlo bien"._ Pero este era Spidey y Johnny primero se dispararía a si mismo, antes de salir del apartamento.

—Hey Johnny —saludó Peter con una sonrisa fácil, antes de moverse para que Wade lo soltara.

—Hn.

El mercenario accedió de mala gana y frunció el ceño con el mismo fastidio que Storm de repente sentía. Si Peter lo notó no lo mencionó. Parecía acostumbrado a este extraño comportamiento; uno que no tenía mucho sentido para él y aunque había intentado descifrarlo en el pasado, nunca consiguió una respuesta concreta, así que dejó de intentar.

—¿Qué esta sucediendo? —preguntó Johnny con cautela, sin perder detalle del supuesto Deadpool.

—Nada importante —dijo Peter al caminar hacia la cocina— ¿Trajiste comida?

—No quería cenar pancakes —dijo Jonhhy, mientras se dividió entre vigilar al otro y prestarle atención a Peter— .Y parece que tuve razón al traer comida, ¿Acaso la mezcla te atacó?

—Hubo contratiempos —admitió antes de encogerse de hombros.

En la cocina, había un tazón sobre una telaraña. Probablemente en su afán por salir detrás de Wade, tuvo que asegurarlo para que no se estrellara en el suelo. Pero además del pequeño desorden, no había nada realmente llamativo. La peor parte se la había llevado su playera.

—Siempre hay contratiempos —se burló Johnny antes de dejar las bolsas en el mesón—. Traje comida china.

—Oh Antorcha Humana, eres mi héroe —se rió Spidey. Era un sonido divertido, fresco y totalmente despreocupado.

—Por supuesto que lo soy.

—" _Un disparo"_ —pidió Amarilla.

—" **En la pierna"** —apoyó Blanca— **. "No tenemos que matarlo"**

—" _Él no necesita caminar, puede volar"_

—¿Dónde están mis armas? —divagó Wade, mientras Storm pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Peter.

—Donde siempre —dijo Peter, pero el mercenario tardo en moverse.

Al final caminó a regañadientes sin perder detalle del momento en que Storm jaló al castaño y lo envolvió en un abrazo. De espaldas a Wade, Peter no vio como ambos se fulminaron con la mirada, casi parecía que salía rayos de ellos. Había una rivalidad de la que ninguno había hablado, pero empezó casi desde el mismo instante en que empezaron a interactuar juntos.

Molesto, Deadpool apretó los puños cuando los escuchó reír tras su espalda, por eso, apenas entró a la habitación cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza, que una foto de tía May que estaba en una mesita, cayó. No se quebró porque Wade la atrapó en el aire.

—Demonios —murmuró antes de llevarse una mano a la cabeza, para permitir que sus dedos se enredaran entre mechones de cabello.

Nunca le había gustado Storm, aunque no tenia nada en su contra, sólo creía que era un poco idiota. Además, estaba seguro que los sentimientos de la Antorcha Humana por Spidey iban más allá de la amistad.

—" **Ya sabes lo que dicen de los celos, te matan mas joven"** —dijo Blanca, un poco divertido.

—" _¿Por qué siempre tiene que estar abrazando a Spidey?"_ —preguntó Amarilla.

—No estoy… —empezó antes de quedarse repentinamente callado. Luego sólo arrugó las cejas y ladeó la cabeza, como si estuviera pensando en algo muy importante— ¿Dónde estaban hace un momento?

—" _Siempre hemos estado aquí"_ —aseguró Amarilla.

—" **Ya sabes que no puedes deshacerte de nosotros"**

—Y con un demonio si estaban, yo sabría si estaban —acusó Wade al pasearse por la habitación.

El cuarto seguía igual a como la recordaba, salvo por los suministros médicos que parecían haberse adueñado de la mesita de noche. Incluso había una bolsa con antibióticos, que le fue suministrado vía intravenosa; distraído miró su brazo, para ver una pequeña herida que ya estaba sanando.

Sin embargo, tener un problema con las cajas podría significar algo más grave ocurría, quizás algo peor que sólo menguar su factor de curación.

—¿Y bien? —presionó. Al final, escuchó un "Tks" antes que alguno hablara.

—" _Spidey estaba hablando"_ —murmuró Amarilla, como si intentara restarle importancia al asunto.

—Spidey estaba… —repitió Wade mientras sentía que se estaba sonrojando.

Fue tal su desconcierto, que no advirtió el momento en que se abrió la puerta.

—¿No querías tus armas? —preguntó Spidey.

—¿Acaso eres la policía de armas?

—La policía de armas, son sólo policías —sonrió el héroe, antes de quitarse la playera. Era algo que había hecho cientos de veces, por lo que no hubo nada especial en esto. Descuidado, le dio la espalda y fue al armario por algo limpio.

—¿Estas intentando que me de un infarto? —preguntó en un tono casi acusador, sin dejar de ver la piel descubierta.

—¿De que hablas? —dijo Peter al girar con la prenda en las manos.

Antes de acercarse se puso la playera, pero cuando intentó revisar sus heridas, el mercenario se alejó por algo muy diferente al dolor.

—Lo siento —dijo el héroe con una pequeña sonrisa, a modo de disculpa—. Necesito ver, por favor quédate quieto.

—Si, esta bien.

Cuando Spidey se inclinó un poco para mirar su costado, el cabello castaño le hizo cosquillas en el pecho. Sin embargo, lo mas curioso era que las cajas estaban en silencio y en lo mas profundo de su mente, Deadpool supo que estaban atentas de cada pequeño detalle que el otro hiciera.

—Deberías darte un baño, luego curare tus heridas y… ¡Wha! ¿Qué haces?

Preguntó cuándo fue abrazado con fuerza. Deadpool había estado inconsciente durante casi dos semanas, pero su fuerza no había disminuido. Muy pocos podrían sobrevivir a lo que él sobrevivió, así que lejos de molestarse, Peter sonrió con algo de alivio al estar seguro que este era el verdadero Wade.

—Debes ser el enfermero mas sexy que haya visto.

Si, definitivamente era el mismo Deadpool que él recordaba. Al final, Peter rodó los ojos y bufó por lo bajo. Era increíble que incluso hubiera extrañado esas malas líneas.

—Hey…—empezó Peter antes de apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y mirar algún punto en la pared— ¿Estas bien?

—Por supuesto bebe.

—¿Seguro?

—" _ **Es adorable"**_

Los brazos de Wade lo rodearon por completo, antes de esconder el rostro entre la curvatura del cuello y el hombro. Maravillarse con el calor de su cuerpo, fue sencillo. Lo quería tan cerca como fuera posible, pero a pesar de lo cómodo que se sentía, al mercenario se le ocurrió la cosa mas loca que en su extraña vida pudo haber pensado: Las cajas también querían a Peter. De hecho, estaba seguro que era mas que sólo "quererlo"

—¿Wade? —dijo Spidey cuando el otro lo tomó de los hombros, y lo alejó de golpe.

—¡Las cajas...!

Empezó antes de abofetearse a sí mismo; aunque, quizás fueron las cajas las que lo hicieron. ¿Ellas podían hacer eso?

—" _¡Que demonios!"_ —reclamó Amarilla.

Si era posible, Wade casi podía jurar que la caja cambio de color por uno mas rosado. ¿Una caja podía sonrojarse?

—" _¡No me estoy sonrojando!"_ —contraatacó Amarilla— _"No seas idiota"_

—" **¡¿Estas dementes?!** —apoyó Blanca casi tan exaltada como la otra caja. El imbécil los iba a delatar.

—Wade…—llamó Peter preocupado. Con el primer paso, el mayor retrocedió— ¿Qué sucede?

Fue evidente para Wade que no sólo amaba al héroe, sino que era algo mucho mas grande y complejo. Únicamente lo notó debido al silencio de las cajas y su preocupación por Spidey.

—Wade… —repitió Peter y esta vez consiguió su atención.

El mercenario había terminado en la esquina de la habitación, como si se hubiera sentido amenazado o acorralado; lo que era un poco ridículo, considerando que Deadpool podía hacer un arma de cualquier cosa y aunque Peter era perfectamente capas de defenderse solo, Wade tenia el factor de sorpresa.

—Baby-boy…sabes…yo, creo que…—dijo con una risa nerviosa hasta que chocó contra la pared. En ese momento tenia emociones contradictorias, por un lado, quería abrazarlo y por otro estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto.

Mas, antes de poder decir algo más, la puerta volvió a abrirse.

—¿Vienes o qué? —preguntó Johnny—. Seguro Deadpool quiere darse un baño o algo.

Quizás lo mejor era darle espacio, así que Peter asintió y salió sin decir nada. Después hubo un breve silencio donde Wade miró la puerta con una expresión medio idiota.

—No puedo con esto —admitió—. Peter va a matarme.

Si su corazón no palpitaba mas despacio, iba a darle un infarto o una aneurisma, lo que primero ocurriera. A este paso, no le sorprendería si fuera una mezcla de ambos. Pero antes de poder pensar en algo más, su mano se movió por si sola para darle una nueva cachetada.

—¡¿Por qué fue eso?! —reclamó Deadpool.

—" **¡Por idiota!"** —señaló Blanca.

—" _¡¿Qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza?!"_ —dijo Amarilla.

—¡Ustedes pasan por mi cabeza! —gruñó Wade antes de ir hacia el armario por algo de ropa— ¡Ese es mi problema!

—" **Pff, serias un desastre sin nosotros"** —aseguró Blanca— **"Somos lo más cuerdo que tienes"**

—Ya quisieran.

Cuando abrió el armario se quedo sin palabras. La mitad de sus cosas estaban en el lugar, no sólo ropa o su uniforme, sino armas y equipo de todo tipo. De hecho, la mitad del armario era suyo. Había estado viviendo con Peter y no lo había notado.

—" **La fiscalía descansa"** —dijo Blanca satisfecha de haber probado su punto.

—" _Que estúpido eres"_ —bufó Amarilla.

—Como si ustedes lo hubieran notado —dijo Wade al tomar algo de ropa.

Molesto fue al baño y se quitó la máscara. Cuando se vio en el espeso, vio un rostro que seguía siendo desconocido. Era un extraño de cabello rubio y ojos azules, que quizás se había olvidado de si mismo o se encontraba en un universo distinto; claro que también puede que todos los disparos y traumas que ha sufrido en la cabeza, finalmente lograron distorsionar los recuerdos que tenia de si mismo.

Podía ser todo eso, pero en realidad no importaba mucho. Sin interés, comenzó a revisarse mientras ignoró la conversación de las cajas, para quitar con cuidado la gasa. Había puntos que retiró, porque las heridas se estaban cerrando solas, aunque al final no le prestó atención a los hematomas y los golpes.

Quizás lo mas extraño es que Wade estaba tan acostumbrado al dolor, que ahora que desapareció parcialmente, se sentía más ligero. Era una sensación inusual, pero apenas el agua caliente lo envolvió, una sonrisa torcida delineó sus labios.

Estar enamorado era una sensación curiosa, que venia acompañada por un sentimiento casi homicida, porque si Storm no dejaba sus manos para si mismo, posiblemente iban a tener un problema. Debió pensar mucho en ello, porque cuando reaccionó, estaba sentando con Spidey y el susodicho idiota, en el mesón de la cocina. El apartamento no era tan grande, así que los tres estaban mas cerca de lo que les gustaría.

Wade llevaba una camisa negra, un pantalón gris ancho y el cabello todavía húmedo. Su mal genio se deshizo apenas vio a Spidey, que comía sin prestarle atención a sus amigos, parecía mas que acostumbrado a la extraña actitud; sólo por eso Deadpool lo abrazó. Peter no se alteró ni movió un musculo, estaba tomando su soda y siguió haciéndolo, a pesar del par de brazos que lo envolvían por los hombros y la mejilla que se apoyó contra la suya. El mercenario no tenía mascara, pero había visto su rostro mientras estuvo inconsciente, así que no le llamó demasiado la atención.

Obviamente no fue lo mismo para Johnny que entrecerró la mirada. Su amigo ya le había explicado la situación, pero a diferencia de Peter, él no estaba muy convencido que este fuera el verdadero Deadpool; claro que admitía que esta persona era tan difícil de leer como el verdadero mercenario, aun sin la máscara; sin mencionar que su comportamiento concordaba con el del idiota.

Él estaba hablando sobre algo, Johnny creía que le estaba agradeciendo a Peter o algo, la verdad es que a veces hablaba tan rápido que sólo Spiderman lo entendía _(como suele ser en casi todo)_

—Johnny también ayudo —dijo Peter, mientras alejaba al otro sin demasiado esfuerzo.

Tanto Wade como Johnny estaban haciendo un excelente trabajo al ignorarse, por lo que los tomó un poco por sorpresa la situación.

—Gracias viejo —dijo el mercenario sin demasiado interés.

—Ni lo menciones —respondió—. Aunque todavía no estoy seguro de tu historia.

—¿Cuál de todas?

—¡Esta! —puntualizó Johnny—. Es demasiado descabellada, hasta para ti.

—Sólo porque algo parezca improbable no significa que lo sea.

—Bien, digamos que te creo, ¿Qué tipo de medicamento te inyectaron para que volvieran a ser como antes?

Hubo un breve silencio, donde Wade abrió y cerro los labios, incluso alzó el dedo índice y con la expresión más seria que tenía, lo miró fijamente a los ojos antes de responder.

—No lo sé.

Por un breve y mísero instante Johnny pensó que el imbécil de Wilson se comportaría como un adulto y le diría la verdad, pero fue una esperanza medio ingenua de su parte.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —repitió con el ceño fruncido.

—No, nada —aseguró Wade—. Morir hace que las cosas sean confusas.

—¿Y entonces decidiste venir aquí? —insistió Johnny— ¿Aquí, donde cualquiera podría seguirte? ¿Dónde pondrías en peligro a Peter de perder sus poderes?

Por primera vez en la noche, Deadpool lo miró con dureza, casi parecía que podía matarlo ahí mismo. Storm incluso sintió la amenaza rodearlo, pero eso sólo hizo que se pusiera a la defensiva. No sabia si iban a pelear, pero no dudarían en responder.

—No hubiera venido aquí si alguien me estuviera siguiendo —dijo antes de resoplar ruidosamente. Luego sólo apoyó los codos en la mesa—. Escucha príncipe Encantador, no se que sucedió, pero si se que quienes me seguían están muertos.

—¡¿Príncipe Encantador?! —repitió Johnny con incredulidad y la voz ligeramente aguda.

Si él era el Príncipe Encantador ¿Eso hacia a Deadpool el Ogro?... Entonces Peter era…

Johnny no pudo terminar con esa extraña línea de pensamientos, porque cuando vio a Peter, él tenia una sonrisa torcida que escondió tras su soda.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sabiendo que su amigo se estaba burlando de él.

—Nada —dijo en fingido desentendimiento— ¡Ay! No me patees.

—Entonces no seas idiota —dijo Johnny en un intento por no sonreír. Porque Spidey tiene ese efecto en él, disipa la incertidumbre y la convierte en algo que es intenso pero agradable, casi como un cálido cosquilleo en el pecho.

—No he dicho nada —se defendió su amigo con una suave risa.

—No hace falta, te conozco —aseguró—. Se lo que pasa por esa extra cabecita tuya.

Ahí Wade tuvo que fingir que tosía, porque no sólo había desaparecido mágicamente del lugar, sino que la escena se había vuelto extrañamente doméstica. Un segundo Storm lo estaba confrontando y después había risitas, miradas cómplices y palabras que sólo se comunicaban por telepatía o algo igual de cursi.

—Aunque todo esto es muy divertido, necesitó irme —dijo Wade cuando finalmente tuvo la atención de los demás.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Peter al alzar la mirada, apenas el otro se puso de pie.

—Necesito una computadora.

—¿Qué tipo de computadora? —presionó con la mirada afilada en desconfianza.

—Pete, déjalo —dijo Johnny.

—No —dijo Spidey con firmeza—. Pase las últimas dos semanas evitando que te murieras y no voy a...

—La regla es que mientras este contigo no pudo morir —interrumpió el mercenario.

—Esto es serio Wade, hay personas ahí afuera investigando la manera de atacarnos, esto no se trata solamente de ti.

Deadpool resopló, incluso parecía un poco renuente en decir algo.

—¿Por qué no le haces caso al príncipe Encantador? —dijo—. Sólo déjalo. Volveré cuando termine.

—Si, eso no va a pasar.

Ni siquiera Johnny podía ignorar el asunto, necesitaban estar seguro que quienes estuvieran a cargo de la investigación, fueran detenidos. Además, siendo honesto, no confiaba en que Deadpool cumpliera el trabajo sin dejar un camino de cuerpos a su paso, así que lo más lógico era acompañarlo aun cuando fuera sólo para supervisarlo.

—Bien, tu gana —resopló Wade dramáticamente. Eso bastó para que Spidey sonriera complacido.

—Genial, iremos en la mañana —dijo el héroe al ponerse de pie—. Descansa ahora.

El mercenario asintió, pero cuando vio a Storm afiló la mirada.

—Supongo que el príncipe también viene.

—Mi nombre es Johnny Storm, J-o-h-n-n-y —deletreó con el ceño fruncido—. Y por supuesto que también voy.

—Tks.

Wade chasqueó la lengua, así que Spidey rodó los ojos.

—Basta —intervino Peter—. Se hace tarde y mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

El primero en quejarse fue Johnny, porque Spidey no tardo en jalarlo para que saliera del apartamento. Wade sintió el infantil deseo de sacarle la lengua, pero lo único que hizo fue sonreír altivo, casi complacido de poder quedarse.

—Peter espera —dijo Jhonny cuando su amigo prácticamente lo empujó hacia la puerta—. Voy a quedarme.

El otro bufó. No lucia particularmente molesto, de hecho, lo miró con aburrida indiferencia.

—¿Dónde vas a dormir? —preguntó Peter—. Sabes que no tengo suficiente espacio en el apartamento.

—No importa, puedo quedarme en un sillón.

—Sólo tengo un sillón _(que no es tan grande para llamarse sofá)_ y voy a dormir en él.

—Bueno, no me importa compartir —aseguró Storm con una sonrisa sugerente, por lo que su amigo se rió

—Estas siendo ridículo.

Antes de darse cuenta, Jhonny se encontró sonriendo. Fue un poco estúpido, así que para espabilar volvió a mirar a Deadpool. Él se había movido hacia el sofá y desde la pequeña sala, los vigilaba con disimulo.

—No confió en él.

—Nunca lo has hecho —repuso Peter antes de encogerse de hombros con poco interés.

—Tu sentido arácnido no funciona —señaló Jhonny casi acusador, como si eso le pusiera algo de orden a la situación.

—Exacto —dijo Spidey, aunque era como si estuvieran hablando en otro idioma—. Mira, me he quedado con Wade cientos de veces.

—Pero esto es diferente —insistió el rubio. Preocupado intento entrar, pero Peter lo intercepto al poner las manos en su pecho.

—No lo es, estaré bien. Se cuidarme solo —dijo con una sonrisa ladeada, que hizo que su amigo enarcara una ceja.

En ese momento, fue hiperconciente de lo cerca que Spidey estaba. Ambos eran casi del mismo tamaño, pero los centímetros que le permitían ser mas alto, no le ayudaron a ganar distancia.

—Te tomas muy enserio tu papel de Príncipe ¿verdad? —se burló—. No te preocupes, mi honor estará intacto en la mañana.

Su venganza fue abrazarlo y hacerle cosquillas, lo que en retrospectiva no fue lo mejor, porque usualmente alguien termina con un golpe. Afortunadamente este no fue el caso, porque Wilson tosió como si fuera a escupir un pulmón. Para Johnny fue imposible no resoplar, aun mientras tenia los brazos alrededor de su amigo.

—Nos vemos mañana —dijo Peter.

—Si te vas sin mí, vas a lamentarlo.

—Prometo no hacerlo —dijo—. A no ser que haya una emergencia y no tenga tiempo.

—Voy a quedarme.

—Buenas noches Johnny —se rió Spidey por lo bajo.

Sus manos seguían en su pecho, por lo que lo empujó con suavidad para que finalmente saliera. El rubio no se veía muy feliz, tenia las cejas fruncidas y la nariz arrugada.

—No hagas pucheros y deja de actuar como una mamá gallina —reprendió con falso enojo—. Ve a casa y si te descubro acampando en el pasillo, juro que llamare a Sue.

—Pff, eso hubiera servido cuando tenia 5 años.

—De alguna manera lo dudo —dijo Spidey— Buenas noches Johnny.

—Llámame.

—Ve a casa —resopló antes de cerrar la puerta— ¡Y nada de acampar en mi puerta! —gritó.

—Quizás lo haga —dijo una voz tras su espalda.

Peter estaba acostumbrado a que Wade usara cada tanto sus habilidades ninjas, así que no se sobresaltó demasiado, pero no pudo evitar erizarse por la cercanía. Prácticamente sentía el calor irradiando de su cuerpo y su voz que vibrando entre ambos.

—No lo hará —aseguró Peter al girar.

—Escucha Spidey, no creo que….

—No me voy a ir sin Johnny.

No le importó la diferencia de estatura o el hecho que los músculos de Wade fueran mucho mas grandes que los suyos, porque Spiderman podía igualarlo en una pelea. Así que lo observó con una fiera expresión, que hizo que el mercenario enarcara una ceja.

—Esto no es un juego, es jodidamente peligroso.

—Siempre lo es —repuso Peter antes de cruzarse de brazos—. Y yo no juego.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó Wade con una sonrisa torcida.

—No en asuntos serios —rectifico, pero fue el turno del otro de cruzarse de brazos, poco convencido de lo que le decía—. Sabes lo que quiero decir.

Deadpool rodó los ojos. Pero antes de decir algo, colocó una mano a un lado de la cabeza de Spidey. Él no movió ni un musculo, ni dejó de fruncir el ceño, ni siquiera cuando Wade se detuvo a escasos centímetros.

—Bien, el príncipe puede venir, pero no se acercará a la información.

—Hecho —aceptó Peter.

—Sabes que necesito una computadora especial, y no podemos ir pidiéndola prestado. Esta es una misión clandestina —dijo Wade al mirarlo fijamente a los ojos—. No quiero meterte en problemas.

—No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo —dijo—. Y Wade…

—¿Si baby-boy?

—Estas muy cerca.

Siendo honesto, Wade no se había dado cuenta del momento en que lo arrinconó contra la puerta. El leve pero notable espacio entre ambos, hizo que un agradable calor lo envolviera. Inevitablemente, miró sus labios antes que Peter lo empujara para poder ser libre. Él no pareció darse cuenta de la forma como el mercenario lo miraba, aunque si sintió un inusual hormigueo muy diferente a su sentido arácnido. Al final tuvo que ignorar la sensación, mientras caminó hacia la sala.

—Quédate con la cama —dijo Spidey—. Dormiré en el sofá.

—¿Seguro? Podemos compartirla.

—" **Sutil"** —dijo Blanca—. **"¿Por qué no sólo dices que lo amas?"**

—Iba a hacerlo —masculló Wade entre dientes, mientras sujetó su mano antes que alguna de las cajas le diera una cachetada.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —sonrió despreocupado.

El héroe asintió. Estaba acostumbrado a sus conversaciones, así que lo dejó ser.

—Como sea, iré por algunas sabanas, puedes comer más si quieres —ofreció—. Siéntete como en tu casa.

—Como siempre.

La actitud fácil y despreocupada que caracterizaba a Wade, hizo que Spidey sonriera. Pronto la conversación se dirigió hacia otros temas mas sencillos, fue agradable y casi familiar. Wade notó lo mucho que había extrañado su sonrisa, era un poco cursi, pero acostado en la cama, se quedo dormido pensando en esa deslumbrante expresión.

CONTINUARA:

ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ(Happy Dance)

Adoro crear un poco de tensión O(w)O, además se ven tan lindos juntos que casi imposible no molestarles un "poco" la vida XD

Espero que hayan disfrutado del primer capítulo.

Oks, para dejarme un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: " **Reviewer this histoy/chapter"** no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice **"Ann Saotomo"** en la parte de arriba.

Se despide:

Ann (happy dance) ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ.


	2. FEELINGS (Maroon 5)

Wow! Perdón por el pequeño retraso o/o, estuve un tiempo sin internet, pero espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.

Ok, ni Spiderman o Deadpool me pertenece bla, bla, bla, no gano dinero con esto y bueno, todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir.

Homo fóbico ¡HUYAN! **Spiderman(PeterParker)xDeadpool(WadeWilson)** , luego no digan que no lo advertí.

CAPITULO DOS: FEELINGS **(Maroon 5)**

Con un suspiro cansado, Peter tecleó con rapidez mientras se preguntó vagamente como terminó en esta situación, encerrado en un armario de la torre de los Avenger con Johnny y Wade. Ambos se habían comportado lo mejor que podían _(con un montón de fricción y comentarios que evidenciaba su rivalidad),_ así que decir que estaba cansado, quizás sería sobrestimar el nivel de estrés que estaba manejando.

Un nuevo suspiro escapó de sus labios, mientras intentó aflojar la tensión de los hombros. Mentalmente se recordó tomar vacaciones tan pronto como le fuera posible.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _Desayunar con Deadpool y la Antorcha Humana siempre es una experiencia interesante. Los tres estaban en una cafetería, sentados en la mesa de un local que tenía grandes ventanales. Peter no podía decir que estaba teniendo una mañana aburrida, pero estaba tan cansado que aduras penas prestaba atención a lo que ocurría; la noche anterior no había dormido demasiado. Y como si fuera poco, en su sector han habido una serie de incidentes causados por un reciente "desafío internet", que consistía en tomarse fotos en edificios muy altos sin ningún tipo de protección ni sostén. Peter pensó quizás se estaba volviendo viejo, porque no podía entender porque estos Youtubers, arriesgarían su vida de esta manera. Ya había salvado tres esa semana, toda una marca personal._

 _Aburrido, dio un rápido vistazo del lugar. Se sentía un poco tenso, así que se llevó una mano a la nuca. Su mente dejó de lado el asunto de los Youtubers, y se centró en el verdadero problema: la computadora que Deadpool necesitaba._

 _Por millonésima vez intentó darse ánimo, convencerse que todo iba a salir bien; básicamente porque ya había tomados las precauciones necesarias para llevar a cabo su nueva misión (si es que ayudar a Wade se le podía llamar así)._

 _Al final decidió mirar a sus amigos y en lo mucho que estaban llamando la atención; parece que ser atractivo era un requisito para ser un superhéroe. Los porcentajes no mentían, la mayoría de los héroes parecían modelos excepto por Peter, que era más como el típico muchacho de la casa de al lado y él estaba bien con eso, porque no le había impedido tener relaciones en el pasado._

—Aquí tienen señores— dijo una despampanante morena, que se había desabotonados los dos primeros botones del uniforme. Era sólo una de las muchas chicas, qué había estado mirando a sus amigos. Con poco interés _(porque esto eso era muy habitual estando con Johnny)_ , Peter bebió de su café.

 _Storm no dudó en responder con una brillante sonrisa, pero Wade reaccionó diferente; era la primera vez que salía del apartamento desde que las cicatrices abandonan su cuerpo, por lo que no estaba acostumbrado llamar la atención de esta manera. De hecho, se colocó la capucha de la chaqueta hacia delante; era más un reflejo qué otra cosa, porque no había nada de que esconderse._

—Y díganme chicos, ¿son hermanos? —preguntó la camarera.

 _Peter casi se ahoga con su café, pero no evitó que se riera apenas tuvo la oportunidad._

—¡Dios no! —respondieron al unísono antes de mirarse de mala gana, por lo que Peter se rio con más ganas. Ninguno de los dos lo aceptaría, pero se parecían más de lo que querían admitir.

—L-lo siento —dijo Spidey entre risitas, debido a la mirada confundida de la camarera.

—Llámenme si necesitan algo —concluyó con un coqueto guiño, cuando deslizó una servilleta sobre la mesa.

 _No había que ser un genio para saber que era su número de teléfono. Desde que Peter ha sido amigo de Johnny esto sucedía cada cierto tiempo, así que sólo pudo rodar los ojos mientras escondió una pequeña sonrisa detrás de su café. Eventualmente su sonrisa se desvaneció, ya que nadie se movió. Quizás no esperaba que se lanzarán sobre la servilleta o que pelearán en el suelo por ella, pero ambos la observaron sin moverse._

—Tómala tú Storm, debes estar acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas— dijo Wade.

—Pensé que estarías contento Wilson, siempre te estás quejando que no tiene suficiente acción, esta es tu oportunidad.

 _Deadpool afiló la mirada, debido a la condenada sonrisa satisfecha del otro héroe. Qué siendo honesto, tenía toda la razón si no fuera porque recientemente descubrió que estaba enamorado de Spidey._

 _Molesto, miró de soslayo a Peter, que observaba con confusión la escena. La servilleta estaba limpia y la chica era muy bonita, ¿Que podía tener ella de malo que no él no podía ver?_

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Peter. Sentía todos los ojos de las camareras encima de ellos, así que esto no sólo era incomodo sino un poco extraño.

—No la quiero —dijo Johnny tercamente. A cambio Wade alzó las manos para indicar que él tampoco.

—¿Por qué no?

 _Ah. La pregunta que nadie quería responder, ese fue el momento en el que ambos decidieron tomar sus cafés y mirar hacia otro lado. Era un poco infantil si le preguntaban a Peter; ellos no se llevaban precisamente bien, pero últimamente parecían extrañamente coordinados. Sin embargo, por más que quisiera quedarse y descubrir lo que sucedía, tenían cosas que hacer, así que sin nada más, se puso de pie y tomó su café._

—Se hace tarde, andando —dijo al darle una última mirada la nota y a la muchacha que no dejaba de mirarlos.

—Si tanto te gusta, ¿Por qué no tomas tú? —preguntó Wade con simpleza.

—No la quiero —resopló Peter al dejar dinero en la mesa, sin notar cómo algo tan simple relajo a sus amigos.

—No te sientas mal por ella —dijo Johnny cuando todos caminaron hacia la salida—. Cuando coqueteas no siempre sale bien.

—Lo tomare como el comentario de un experto —sonrió Peter. De forma amigable, Johnny le pasó el brazo por los hombros y lo jaló cerca. Era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, por lo que sonrió.

—Me ofendes Pete, me dio justo en el corazón.

 _Habían dando un par de pasos fuera del local, hasta que su celular sonó. Despacio, Storm se paró derecho cuando el nombre de "Sue sis" apareció en la pantalla._

 _Considerando que los tres estaban fuera de la cafetería, Peter se movió un poco para no obstruir la entrada, mientras vio a su amigo alejarse para contestar._

—El príncipe se ve molesto —comentó Wade a su lado.

—Johnny va a golpearte si sigues con eso.

—Pff, puede intentarlo.

 _Spidey rodó los ojos, no quería tener que intervenir entre ambos, pero quizás lo que necesitaban era una buena pelea para aliviar la tensión y sacar lo que sea que les molestaba. Su rivalidad nunca había tenido sentido para él, así que Peter respiró con fuerza en busca de paciencia y se movió para encarar al mercenario con el ceño fruncido._

—" _ **Igual que un cachorro"**_ —dijeron las cajas, mientras Wade tarareó una afirmación tras su café.

—No lo provoques. Es estúpido —señaló Peter.

—¿Storm? No podríamos estar mas de acuerdo —aceptó Deadpool, por lo que el otro trató de esconder una sonrisa que intentó curvar sus labios, algo que no le salió tan bien, porque el mismo mercenario se encontró sonriendo—. Pero no tienes porque decirlo así, se mas sutil cuando se lo digas, ya sabes, con algo más de delicadeza.

—Oh, porque tu sabes sobre delicadeza ¿cierto?

—Estas intentando distraerme, ¿cierto? —preguntó al botar el vaso en una caneca cercana. Luego se acercó, hasta que sus cuerpos se rozaron.

 _Peter alzó la mirada (debido a la diferencia de estaturas), y parpadeó en incomprensión._

—" _ **Condenadamente lindo"**_

—Estamos cerca de la torre de los Avengers —señaló Wade antes de colocar lentamente las manos en su cadera, en un intento por tener toda su atención—. Así que, a no ser que haya otra supercomputadora a donde conectarse, me atrevería a decir que mi buena influencia finalmente ha surtido efecto.

 _Lo que necesitaba Deadpool era muy específico; usar cualquier computadora alertaría a agencias como Shield o incluso a los mismos villanos, que era lo que menos querían._

—No te des tanto crédito —repuso Peter, pero hubo un pequeño "Uf" que salió de sus labios cuando fue halado y chocó contra él.

—Es lindo cuando intentas distraerme.

 _Un poco aturdido por la situación y la forma como el espacio de repente se redujo, Peter guardó silencio. Había algo diferente en la forma como Wade lo miraba, pero tuvo que recordarse que se trataba del mercenario y que sólo lo estaba molestando. Eso obviamente no evitó que sintiera que se estaba sonrojando, así que frunció el ceño con un gracioso mohín de fastidio._

—Acabas de decir cosas muy extrañas.

—Todas ciertas —sonrió Deadpool.

—EJEM.

 _Para interrumpir la extraña escena, Johnny fingió toser. Al menos consiguió que ambos lo miraran, pero antes de poder hacer algo, Wade abrazó a Peter en un gesto infantil como si eso evitara que alguien se lo quitara. La escena parecía un poco cómica, pero había un reto en su mirada, incluso una amenaza. Algo que terminó irritando Johnny, ya que apretó los puños._

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Spidey una vez se liberó de los brazos ajenos. Tuvo que usar un poco la fuerza, pero eso no era demasiado extraño tratándose de Deadpool.

—Si, no es nada. Sue me pidió un favor —dijo Johnny, mientras los tres empezaron a caminar—. Tengo que volver mas temprano.

—" **Nunca pensé que me alegraría oír algo que el fosforo dijera"** —dijo Blanca.

—" _¡Si, tiempo a solas con Spidey!"_ —celebró Amarilla.

—Te vamos a extrañar mucho —dijo Wade.

—Cállate —dijo Storm.

—Me duele la cabeza cada vez que tengo que lidiar con ustedes —señaló Peter, antes de apurar el paso para dejarlos atrás.

—Es tú culpa —regañó Johnny.

—¿Cómo es eso? Estaba siendo sincero —aseguró Wade.

—¡Pete! —llamó al ignorar a Wilson y correr hacia su amigo que había entrado a un callejón.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Eso básicamente resumía su mañana, entrar a la torre de los Avenger no fue particularmente difícil. Al menos no en la parte baja, donde Spidey había hackeado el sistema para registrar a tres mensajeros nuevos. En la bodega siempre hay mucho movimiento, así que no era difícil camuflarse entre un grupo de nuevos aspirantes. El problema fue subir a los pisos superiores.

Meterse con el sistema de F.R.I.D.A.Y quizás activaría alguna alarma, así que sólo movió un poco las cámaras para caminar entre los puntos ciegos. No era algo que se pudiera hacer con rapidez, por lo que luego de 20 minutos los tres se encontraron en el 4to piso. Mover todas las cámaras al mismo tiempo llamaría la atención, además necesitaba ver cuál era el camino más fácil para seguir.

—Un armario —señaló Johnny—. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser un armario?

—Perdón por no tener algo mas sofisticado —dijo Peter por lo bajo—. La próxima vez tu escoges donde escondernos.

Comentó sin alzar la mirada. Tenía un brazalete que mostraba una computadora holográfica, por lo que su mano libre se movía entre las teclas. No estaba seguro si llamar "armario" era la palabra adecuada, ya que el lugar en el que estaban tenía suministros del laboratorio en vez de escobas y utensilios de limpieza.

—Odio ser la voz de la razón, pero me parece que vi a Stark con sus ejecutivos —murmuró Wade.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo Peter al alzar la mirada por primera vez.

—¡Shhh!

—Perdón —susurró— ¡¿Qué?! —repitió en voz baja.

—Tks, Wilson tiene razón —dijo Storm una vez se movió para entreabrir un poco la puerta. De inmediato Spidey lo imitó para poder ver el mismo; eso dejó a Johnny tras su espalda.

Entre los suministros para el laboratorio, había cristales que iban a romperse si hacían el movimiento equivocado y sustancias que podían ser corrosivas o explosivas, si se combinaban; aun así, era un lugar amplio, aun cuando los tres estaban prácticamente apiñados en la puerta.

Peter apenas y dio un breve vistazo, antes de cerrar con rapidez cuando Tony alzó la mirada. No lo miró directamente, pero eso bastó para darle un susto de muerte. Mas, mientras su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, un par de manos lo sujetaron con fuerza de la cadera. Al mirar sobre al hombro, vio a sus amigos forcejear. Johnny intentaba apartar a Wade de su lado, pero el mercenario no cedía. Eso sólo hizo que Storm se acercara hasta que lo encerró contra la puerta y su cuerpo.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —siseó Spidey—. Quédense quietos.

—Dile eso a Wilson —gruñó Johnny, antes de darle un manotazo al otro cuanto intentó tocar a Peter.

—¿Por qué tienen que están tan cerca?

—¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! —dijo Storm renuente a soltar a Peter. Al final envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura, de forma casi posesiva.

—¡Tú eres mi problema! —devolvió Wade— ¡Suéltalo!

—¿Por qué haría eso?

Ambos estaban discutiendo en voz baja, pero se notaba la tensión, algo que parecía estarse acumulando y que explotó en el peor momento. Peter no entendía que sucedía, ya que Johnny lo presionaba contra la pared y lo ocultaba como si Deadpool le fuera a hacer daño.

—¡Hey! —intentó Peter por millonésima vez, mientras era aplastado contra la puerta.

Cuando quiso soltarse, la puerta se abrió y un molesto vacío se instauro en la boca del estómago. De inmediato, el suelo los recibió con los brazos abiertos junto con los otros dos que le cayeron encima.

—Tres hombres saliendo del armario —señaló Tony poco impresionado—. Espero que no estés intentando decirme algo niño.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo Spidey un poco sonrojado, al mirarlo sobre el suelo.

—Uh-uh —masculló Tony con aburrida indiferencia, sólo porque le gustaba molestarlo.

Por ello, vio divertido el pobre intento de Peter por ponerse de pie, con toda la dignidad que pudo. Fue difícil considerando que los tres eran un lio de piernas y brazos; de hecho, tuvo que luchar y empujarlos para incorporarse. Cuando finalmente lo consiguió, se sacudió un poco la ropa, todavía sonrojado.

—Veamos que tenemos aquí —dijo Tony al acercarse a uno de los hombres que acompañaba a Peter.

Todos tenían uniforme de mensajeros, por lo que sus rostros estaban parcialmente ocultos por las gorras. Despreocupado se acercó y le quitó la gorra a uno de ellos.

—Jonathan Lowell Spencer Storm —dijo sin sorpresa—. Tu hermana va a estar muy decepcionada. ¿No te enseñaron a no irrumpir en lugares ilegalmente?

—Hn —gruñó Johnny al quitarle la gorra de mala gana. Odiaba cuando decían su nombre completo, en especial con un tono tan despectivo. Stark era bien conocido por romper las normas, así que esa falsa desilusión resultaba fastidiosa.

—A ti no te conozco —dijo Tony al ignorar al menor de los Storm y seguir con el otro hombre—. F.R.I.D.A.Y ayúdame aquí, ¿quieres?

— **A la orden** —dijo la AI.

Había algo familiar en esta persona, pero Tony no podía ponerle nombre así que volvió hacia Peter, que se veía un poco inquieto; igual que un niño que ha sido atrapado con las manos en la masa. Por eso hizo un ademan, para que lo siguiera.

—Esto es tu culpa —repuso Johnny por lo bajo.

Inquieto, miró preocupado a su amigo que se alejaba con Stark. Eso hizo que Deadpool también observara intranquilo la escena. Stark les daba la espalda, por lo que Spidey estaba parcialmente ocultó por él. Aun así, pudo ver como Peter gesticulaba un poco para explicarse.

—¿Qué tan malo es? —preguntó Wade al ignorar el fastidio contrario.

Sabía que Iron-man se había tomado muy enserio poner a Spiderman bajo su ala, de hecho, actuaba como un padre preocupado por su hijo. Wade no recordaba como era tener una familia, pero sabía que la relación de Tony y Peter era lo que se esperaba de un padre y su hijo, y lo último que quería era que Spidey perdiera eso.

—" _Debimos habernos ido cuando pudimos"_ —dijo Amarilla.

—Si, debimos hacerlo —murmuró Wade sin quitarle la mirada de encima a los otros dos.

—¿De que hablas? —preguntó Johnny.

—No es nada.

Storm rodó los ojos, pero luego frunció el ceño.

—Quédate quieto, me estas poniendo nervioso.

—No puedo evitarlo —aseguró Wade al buscar el mejor ángulo que le permitiera ver lo que sucedía.

Quería ayudar, quizás si se delataba así mismo conseguiría que Peter no estuviera en tantos problemas. Pero ansioso como se sentía, sólo podía ver a Tony asintiendo cada tanto, hasta que finalmente Spidey dejó de hablar. Stark tenia los brazos cruzados, pero cuando giro extendió una mano. De inmediato, parte de su armadura recubrió la extremidad hasta el codo y sin nada más, disparó.

—¡Tony! —regañó Peter.

—¿Qué? —preguntó en desentendimiento tras hacer desaparecer la armadura—. Fue un experimento perfectamente controlado.

—Le hizo un agujero a la pared —señaló Johnny que al igual que Deadpool, se había puesto a la defensiva. Sus manos estaban en llamas y durante un momento de confusión, no supo quien ni de donde venia el ataque.

—Un agujero pequeño —dijo Tony para apaciguar la mirada de reproche de Peter.

—Es tan grande como un melón —dijo Wade mientras abandonaba su guardia lentamente— ¿Por qué fue eso?

Tony lo miró un segundo demasiado largo y en ese momento, el mercenario supo que finalmente lo había reconocido.

—Sabían señores que el timbre de la voz tiene una marca —comentó Tony con ligereza, antes de hacer un ademan—. Es algo muy similar a una huella digital.

Peter se llevó una mano a la cara, sabiendo que estaba perdido. Su plan no había sido malo, un poco simple pero ahí estaba la genialidad del asunto. Lo único que no había calculado era encontrar a Iron-Man, en especial porque rara vez caminaba por los pisos inferiores; él no sabia porque estaba ahí, pero dadas las circunstancias, no importaba demasiado.

—Ahora, empecemos por el principio —dijo Tony esta vez con seriedad— ¿Qué pasó con Deadpool?

—Tony, yo…

—Es mi culpa —interrumpió Wade—. Spidey sólo intentaba ayudar, no sea muy duro con el señor.

Era un poco gracioso que lo tratara con tanto respeto. Pero acostumbrado a sus erráticos comentarios, Tony volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

—Siempre supe que eras mala influencia Wilson —repuso antes de ver a Johnny—. Y Jonathan, se supone que, aunque tus amigos se tiren de un puente no los sigas, no importa que sepas volar.

Fue increíble como el regaño de repente los transformo en un grupo de niños desobedientes. Tal vez por eso Stark se bajó un poco las gafas para masajearse el puente de la nariz, aparentemente presa del dolor de cabeza que los tres le estaban dando.

—¿Qué tan malo es? —preguntó—. Porque según mi sistema, estas completamente sano.

—Vaya manera de irrumpir en la privacidad —dijo Wade al llevarse una mano al pecho, fingiéndose indignado. Saber que el cáncer no había vuelto no era particularmente extraño, considerando que todavía conservaba parte de su poder de curación.

—Ya sabes cómo se siente —señaló Tony sin aparente interés—. Ahora habla…o mejor no, tú no hables —dijo al girar hacia Peter—.¿Y bien?

—Wade tiene los nombres de quienes le hicieron esto —respondió Spidey—. Necesitamos usar la computadora para rastrearlos.

Era una respuesta muy vaga y aun no le decía lo que quería saber; por eso, Tony miró sobre el hombro a los otros dos.

— **¿Ya puedo hablar?** —preguntó Wade en lenguaje de señas, por lo que Stark rodó los ojos.

—Bien.

—Fui emboscado —dijo—. Alguien me disparó lo que parece ser un ¿antídoto?, lo que sea que fuera, menguo mi capacidad de regeneración y me devolvió a lo que era antes de convertirme en Deadpool.

—" _O lo mas cerca que pudo de nuestra vida anterior"_ —comentó Amarilla.

—Si, todavía no estamos seguros si es así como lucíamos antes —concordó el mercenario.

Tony no hizo nada mas que mirarlo. Su expresión era totalmente neutra, pero apenas Wade terminó de hablar, se acomodó las gafas y asintió a lo que sea que F.R.I.D.A.Y le estaba diciendo. Suponer que había corrido todo su sistema para asegurarse que este fuera el verdadero Wilson y no un impostor, no sonaba descabellado.

—¿Qué harás cuando tengas la información que necesitas?

—Bueno, siendo honesto estos hombres son sólo peones, necesitó a los peces gordos.

—Aja, y luego de interrogarlo ¿Qué harás con ellos? —presionó.

—Le prometí a Spidey que no mataría a nadie.

—Que gentil de tu parte, sólo un poco de tortura y los dejaras libres ¿verdad?

La ironía de Tony hizo a Wade resoplar. No es como si pudiera culparlo, porque siendo honesto sería estúpido dejarlos libres.

—Prometí que lo haría.

—" _Podríamos cortarles las lenguas"_ —sugirió Amarilla— _"Así mantendríamos nuestra promesa"_

—" **Y las manos, no olviden las manos"**

Nadie habla sin esas cosas. El código morse podría ser desestimado con el incentivo necesario y la promesa de regresar si acaso lo intentaban.

—Bien, esto es lo que haremos: la misión está ahora bajó mi mando. Si reportas todo y aceptas llevar un rastreador, los dejare usar la computadora.

—¿Tengo que informar todo?

—Si.

—¿Ósea que, si quiero salir con Spidey tengo que pedirle permiso señor Stark-Parker?

—No es necesario, la respuesta es no —dijo Tony sin inmutarse del extraño rumbo que de repente tomó la conversación—. Y lo mismo va para ti Jonathan.

—¿Qué? —dijo Johnny sintiéndose fuera de lugar. Por reflejo miró a Peter, que tampoco parecía entender lo que sucedía—. Yo no he dicho nada.

—La respuesta sigue siendo no.

—De alguna manera me siento ofendido— aseguró al cruzarse de brazos y fruncir el ceño, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas—. Y para que lo sepas, soy un excelente partido.

—Podrías tener la cura del cáncer y la respuesta sería la misma —recalcó Tony.

Wade sonrió divertido, al menos el Príncipe estaba en el mismo barco que él. Pero dejando eso de lado, una mirada casual a Peter hizo que su sonrisa decayera. Él se veía serio, como pocas veces lo ha visto.

—Lo haré —dijo Wade sin dudar—. Llevare el estúpido rastreador y me reportare una vez a la semana.

—Tres veces y tendremos un trato —negoció Tony.

—Bien.

—Genial, F.R.I.Y.D.A.Y te asistirá —dijo antes de colocar una mano en la base de la espalda de Spidey para guiarlo—. Nada ilegal, ¿de acuerdo?

— **La duda ofende** —dijo la AI.

—Era para los caballeros —aseguró Tony con simpleza—. Ahora, si nos disculpan.

Sin nada más, Iron-man y su protegido salieron del laboratorio.

— **Por aquí** —dijo F.R.I.D.A.Y al abrí una serie de puertas, que los conducía al ascensor. Ambos tardaron un momento en moverse, ya que siguieron con la mirada a Spidey.

Cuando no lo encontraron, empezaron a caminar con renuencia. Después debieron haber pasado un par de minutos mientras siguieron las indicaciones de la AI, hasta que finalmente llegaron la parte más alta del edificio, donde se encontraba la tecnología más especializada.

—¿Crees que tenga muchos problemas? —preguntó Wade al sentarse en una silla junto a una enorme computadora.

—Quizás —divagó Johnny tras apoyarse en el borde del escritorio.

Ambos se sumieron en una extraña seriedad y en un silencio casi cómplice. Aunque tratándose de Spidey, no era tan inusual que ocurriera.

—" **Pudo haber salido peor"** —dijo Blanca.

—" _Esa no es la manera de tratar a tu futuro suegro"_ —señaló Amarilla— " _Hay que ser muchacho más sutil, amigable. En otras palabras, no debería hablar"_

—Futuro suegro —bufó Wade con una sonrisa, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla o teclear—. Alguien tiene confianza.

—" **Esa es la clave del éxito"**

Hubo un momento de seriedad y un sentimiento casi amargo. Peter se había enfrentado a su padre por él, pero lo único que salió de los labios de Wade fue un apagado:

—Sólo es un amigo.

Eso es lo que hacen los amigos ¿verdad? Se apoyan y corren riesgos estúpidos. Aun así, eso salió mucho más sombrío de lo que hubiera esperado. Era cruel que las cajas intentaran convencerlo que quizás, Spiderman decidió afrontar todos esos problemas porque sentía algo por él.

—Tks, deja de murmurar —se quejó Johnny para ir a sentarse en una silla, lo mas lejos que podía.

Wade ni siquiera lo miró, siguió haciendo su trabajo con los aportes ocasionales de F.R.I.D.A.Y.

—" **¿Sabes?, un rechazo de Spidey no es sólo para ti"** —dijo Blanca— _**"Que no se te olvide que estamos juntos en esto"**_

—" _Aun así el grandote tiene un punto"_ —divagó Amarilla.

—Gracias —resopló Wade—. Al menos alguien me apoya.

—" _No he dicho eso" —_ dijo— _"Tenemos que cambiar de estrategia"_

—Nunca hemos tenido una.

—" _ **¡Exacto!"**_ —exclamaron ambas cajas, aunque no tenia mucho sentido para él.

— **Lamento interrumpir señor** —dijo la AI—. **Los nombres que ingreso han sido procesados.**

Frente a él, una lista de datos y gráficos aparecieron. Wade finalmente pudo ver las fotografías de dos de los hombres que había eliminado; junto a ellos estaban los nombres de sus amigos, familia, aliados y enemigos, así como usuales clientes.

—Veamos que tenemos —tarareó—. Asesinos, bla,bla,bla, lista de los mas buscados del FBI, Shield, bla,bla,bla…esto no sirve y…¡BINGO! Ding, ding, ding, tenemos un ganador. F.R.I.D.A.Y eres un genio.

— **Fue un placer.**

—Dame todo en un USB ¿quieres?

— **A la orden**.

No le había tomado mas de 15 minutos, pero mientras Wade giraba en su silla, vio a Johnny cruzado de brazos y con una expresión mosqueada. Antes de poder decir algo, una pequeña memoria salió de la computadora, junto con una esfera de tamaño de un frijol.

— **El rastreador** —informó F.R.I.D.A.Y.

—¿Y Spidey? —preguntó mientras tomaba las cosas.

— **Se reunirá con ustedes en la puerta principal.**

—Genial —dijo Deadpool al ponerse de pie—. No hay que hacer esto nunca más.

—Concuerdo con eso —dijo Johnny antes de seguirlo.

Al salir del cuarto, ambos caminaron un poco más rápido de lo normal hacia el ascensor. Ahí, se movieron un poco inquietos hasta que llegaron al lobby. Había muchas personas yendo de un lado a otro, por lo que tuvieron que esquivar a un par. Cuando encontraron al castaño, lo vieron balancearse en los pies. Spidey parecía tranquilo, pero antes que Wade pudiera hacer algo, Johnny lo empujó ligeramente para llegar primero.

—Pete —llamó Storm— ¿Cómo te fue?

Peter se encogió los hombros y les regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

—No tan mal ¿y a ustedes?

—Tengo lo que necesito baby-boy —sonrió Wade al enseñarle la USB— ¿Qué quería Stark?

—Nada realmente.

—¿Ósea que te dejó ir con una palmadita por mal comportamiento? —preguntó Johnny mientras los tres salían del edificio. En la calle, siguió a Peter hacia la estación de metro mas cercana.

—Yo no lo diría así, pero si, eso hizo.

—¿Por qué el misterio? —dijo Wade.

—A Tony le gusta ser dramático.

El mercenario le dio una mirada a Storm, sólo para comprobar que él tampoco creía su historia. Había algo que no les decía, pero no sabían cómo hacerlo que hablar.

—¿A que hora tienes que irte? —preguntó Spidey quizás para cambiar de tema.

—¿Por qué? —devolvió Johnny tras enarcar una ceja— ¿Ya quieres deshacerte de mí?

Era una broma, por lo que Peter sonrió y rodó los ojos antes de adoptar una postura un poco tímida. Era algo muy raro de ver en el altivo muchacho, pero logró que algo se removiera en el pecho de la Antorcha Humana, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que sólo pudo mirarlo un poco embelesado mientras su amigo se llevó una mano a la nuca para aflojar la presión y fingir que esto no era importante.

—No quiero que te metas en más problemas —admitió un poco renuente.

Johnny no quería admitirlo, pero él se veía tan lind…

Antes que la frase terminara Wade lo golpeó "accidentalmente" su antebrazo, cuando estiró los brazos. Fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que afilara la mirada.

—Perdón —dijo Deadpool con una sonrisa insolente— ¿Dónde deje mis armas?

—En el apartamento —le recordó Spidey sin inmutarse por la extraña pregunta.

—Tks —molesto, Johnny chasqueó la lengua—. Sue me necesita en la tarde.

—Genial —sonrió Peter. Era un gesto tranquilo y despreocupado, muy propio de su personalidad, pero reflejaba un alivio difícil de disimular. Después de todo se preocupaba por sus amigos.

Johnny últimamente parecía muy pendiente de esos pequeños detalles; siempre había cuidado de Spidey pero esto era diferente, de hecho, sólo con ver la tensión en sus hombros y la manera como arrugaba la nariz cuando creía que nadie lo veía, sabía que algo iba mal.

Mas, al entrar en la estación, Wade chocó sus hombros intencionalmente, porque es como si el Príncipe acariciara con la mirada a Spidey y eso era mas que molesto.

—Hn.

En respuesta, Johnny le dio un golpe en el brazo que desató una discusión a la que Spiderman no le prestó atención.

—No los conozco —dijo apenas empezaron a llamar mucho la atención. Pero por alguna razón, en el vagón terminó sentado en medio de ambos.

Para distraerse, hablaron de una película cuyo título no recordaba.

Su sonrisa era tensa y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su charla con Tony. No había querido involucrarlo en un principio, porque él ya no era un niño, podía con una misión como esta. No podía estar dependiendo siempre de Iron-Man.

Con un suspiro, salió del metro con sus amigos a cada lado y caminó hacia su apartamento. Por costumbre tomó el camino más largo, hasta que se dio cuenta que habían estado en silencio por más tiempo del acostumbrado, por eso alzó la mirada y entreabrió los labios.

—Oh.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de correr hacia un edificio en construcción. Era hora del almuerzo, por lo que los trabajadores estaban reunidos en un solo lugar. Fue perfecto porque le facilitó infiltrarse en el lugar, con los otros dos detrás de él.

—Baby-boy —llamó Wade por lo bajo.

—Spidey —imitó Johnny en el mismo tono, sin lograr que se detuviera— ¿Qué haces?

Peter no respondió, estaba ocupando mirando alrededor, moviéndose con la destreza de un ladrón; incluso tenía gracia y encanto. Eran sus amigos los que tenían problemas en ocultarse, básicamente porque no podían seguir al héroe y mirar a ambos lados al mismo tiempo.

Fue cuando rodearon una máquina, que lo perdieron de vista. Wade y Johnny lo buscaron con la mirada, hasta que el mercenario golpeó el brazo del Príncipe, para llamar su atención. De alguna manera, Spidey había escalado parte del edificio y ahora estaba cayendo de él.

Spiderman no tenia problemas en escalar, de hecho, derribarlo era mas que difícil. Así que, sin señales de alguna amenaza, ambos corrieron hacia él. Johnny no dudo en envolver su cuerpo en llamas y volar para intentar atraparlo, pero no llegó a tiempo y el estruendo de un cuerpo que se estrella bruscamente contra el suelo, vino acompañado de un repentino pánico al pensar que quizás se había hecho daño.

Al aterrizar, Johnny notó que Peter no estaba solo, tenía a alguien en brazos. Una mirada más cercana, le mostró que se trataba de una chica.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Storm al ayudar a la niña a pararse, justo cuando Wade llegó.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —lloró ella sin dejar de temblar— ¿Es-está muerto?

El héroe había caído de espaldas unos tres o cuatro pisos, por lo que tardó en responder. Quizás se golpeó la cabeza.

—Spidey —llamó Wade al arrodillarse a su lado. Con suavidad le dio un par de palmaditas en la mejilla hasta que sus parpados temblaron y sus ojos se abrieron— ¿Estas bien?

—¡L-lo siento! —lloraba la chica.

—Hey, él está bien — le aseguró Johnny mientras la sostuvo, porque parecía que se iba a desmayar de un momento a otro.

—¿Qué paso? Es raro que te caigas —dijo el mercenario

—Resbale —dijo Peter al sentarse. Con cuidado se llevó una mano tras la cabeza, no estaba sangrando, pero le dolía como el infierno— ¿Estás bien?

Le preguntó a la chica, que no debía de tener mas de 15 años. Su cabello castaño estaba amarrado en una trenza que le llegaba hasta mitad de la espalda, también tenia brillos rubios y mucho maquillaje, que se había corrido por las lágrimas. Pero en vez de responder, ella se rio con un sonido algo roto antes de dejarse caer a su lado.

—Si —sollozó con una sonrisa. Parecía que quería abrazarlo, pero lo único que hizo fue alzar las manos sin saber que hacer con ellas. Lo último que quería era lastimarlo más—. Estoy bien…g-gracias. Yo no sé…que…

—Que alivio —dijo Peter—. La próxima vez ten cuidado, los retos de Youtube no valen la pena, te pueden costar la vida.

—¿Youtube? —repitió Wade casi con incredulidad, mientras Johnny buscó algo en el suelo.

Cuando encontró un celular, se acercó y de espaldas a los demás, lo destruyó. No iba a correr el riesgo de dejar registros del heroico gesto de Spidey. Si acaso el video se subía a la red, su identidad secreta podría verse comprometida.

—¿La acompañas a casa Johnny? —preguntó Peter.

La niña no negó la acusación, en realidad lloró con más fuerza al taparse el rostro con las manos. Tal vez por eso, Johnny la miró una vez, antes de asentir. Ya había tratado con victimas antes, así que sabía qué hacer.

—Dame un segundo, ¿quieres? —le pidió Storm para que los dejara hablar a solas; ella acepto y un poco tambaleante se alejó. No se veía capaz de caminar sola— ¿Estas herido?

Spiderman, no se había puesto de pie y aunque en el pasado había recibido golpes mas fuertes, este en particular sonó muy duro.

—No es nada —aseguró cuando aceptó la mano que Johnny le ofrecía para incorporarse—. No caí bien, creo que es un esguince.

Fue evidente cuando se apoyó más en un pie que en otro. Con su metabolismo, es probable que en la noche ya este bien.

—¿Cómo la escuchaste pedir ayuda? —preguntó Deadpool.

—Es un don —sonrió Spidey medio altivo, por lo que Johnny resopló.

—Que bueno que no se te ha subido a la cabeza —dijo con una sonrisa—. Llevare a la youtuber a casa, pero tus pagas la cena.

—Si, lo que sea.

No es que Storm disfrutara dejando sólo a Peter con Wilson, pero no tenía una buena razón para negarse. Hasta ahora Deadpool se había comportado. Y siendo honesto, Johnny no había querido admitir que ese atractivo hombre se trababa del mercenario, pero se estaba quedando sin excusas.

Sus insinuaciones no habían cambiado, pero tal vez era la forma como lo decía o la entonación de las palabras mientras tocaba a Peter, lo que lo mosqueaba tanto. Al final, Johnny siempre terminaba apretando los puños y frunciendo el ceño.

No era porque tuviera sentimientos románticos por Spidey, sino que Storm era muy sobreprotector cuando se trataba de él. Así que, poniéndolo en palabras más simples, era como un hermano mayor, un muy molesto hermano mayor que iba a golpear a Wilson si acaso se sobrepasaba con Peter.

—Los veos mas tarde.

—Tomate tu tiempo —cantó Wade al agitar una mano con demasiada energía.

—Tks.

Molesto y de mala gana, Johnny se alejó con la Youtuber. Después de eso, hubo un largo silencio.

—Muy bien, andando swett-pie —dijo de buena gama—. ¿Cómo quieres que te lleve? ¿Estilo princesa o en mi espalda?

—Puedo caminar por mi cuenta, gracias —dijo Peter al cojear un poco.

—Eso tomaría mucho tiempo.

Sin dudar, ni esperar por permiso, cargó al muchacho que no dudo en forcejear para que lo dejara de nuevo en el suelo. Eso obviamente no lo disuadió ni un poco.

—" _ **Hahaha, tan lindo, igual que un gato"**_

Wade todavía no se acostumbraba a que todos estuvieran de acuerdo sobre algo, o que sintiera lo mismo.

—Están actuando raro —le dijo a las cajas.

—¡Tú estas actuando raro! —contradijo Peter sin dejar de moverse. Con una mano empujó su rostro y con la otra, intentaba que el brazo que lo sostenía por la espalda, lo soltara—. Suéltame.

A cambio el mercenario se rio. Aunque su diversión sólo enojaba más al héroe, porque él era capaz de valerse por sí mismo, lo había hecho cientos de veces y eso no iba a cambiar. Gracias.

—¡Oigan, ustedes! —gritó un guardia—. No pueden estar aquí, es área restringida.

—Si señor, lo sentimos —dijo Wade de buena gana, pero sin sentirlo—. Sólo acortábamos el camino a casa, mi amigo se lastimó en la calle.

El guardia los observó un momento, pero al final asintió y los escoltó hacia la salida. Por eso Peter no siguió forcejeando; lucía un poco apenado, así que Deadpool tarareó divertido.

—Gracias señor —dijo Wade cuando llegaron a la calle, luego sólo volvió su atención al muchacho que tenía en brazos—. No te enojes baby-boy.

—Eres imposible —refunfuñó.

Peter tenia los brazos cruzados y lo miró de mala gana.

—Si no vas a dejarme ir, quiero que me lleves en la espalda.

—¿Prometes no escapar?

—Me siento ofendido.

Wade sonrió con afecto; estaban tan cerca que el cabello de Peter le hacia cosquillas en la mejilla. Si se inclinaba un poco podría darle un besito en la cabeza, pero lo único que hizo fue olerlo. Reconocía el olor del shampoo porque era el mismo que él había usado esa mañana.

—¿Acabas de olerme el cabello? —preguntó Peter al darle una mirada extraña, que intentaba ocultar el estremecimiento que lo invadió.

—No —aseguró Wade como si fuera la insinuación mas extraña que hubiera escuchado—. Estas imaginando cosas.

—Nhh —dijo poco seguro, aunque terminó aceptándolo.

—" **Eso estuvo cerca"** —dijo Blanca y Wade estuvo de acuerdo.

Fingiendo demencia del asunto, se agachó para que Spidey se subiera a su espalda. Aunque, quizás no había pensando bien en esto, porque cuando los brazos de Peter rodearon su cuello, la presión y el calor de su cuerpo, sacudieron a Wade tanto que tuvo que aflojar los hombros para mantener la compostura.

—¿Cómo sabias que era una Youtuber? —preguntó Wade para distraerse e ignorar el leve rubor que tiñó sus mejillas.

—He estado atrapando chicos desde hace semanas —respondió—. Tuve tiempo para interrogar a un par.

No había necesidad de hablar muy alto, pero sentir que Spidey susurraba las palabras en su oído, no sólo consiguió que el corazón del mercenario saltara, sino que hizo casi imposible no pensar en lo mucho que quería besarlo.

—Me gusta patrullar cerca para evitar cualquier tragedia.

Eso explicaba porque habían tomado el camino más largo.

—Uh, es una buena estrategia —dijo medio distraído al mirarlo de reojo— ¿Por qué te caíste? Es raro en ti.

—Los errores pasan amigo.

—¿Es por lo que dijo Stark?

Hubo un raro silencio, incluso sintió que Spidey se tensó por lo que Wade volvió su mirada al frente con una extraña seriedad.

—Gracias —dijo Deadpool con total sinceridad—. Lamento haberte metido en problemas, no fue mi intención.

Spidey apretó su cuello para llamar su atención, en un intento por encontrar su mirada. Si fuera posible, Wade diría que se acercó más de lo que era humanamente posible.

—No me metiste en problemas, fue mi decisión ayudarte.

—Entiendo —dijo Wade poco convencido—. Pero no quise crear tensión entre tu papá y tú.

—Tony no es mi papá.

—Actúa como uno.

Peter bufó y aflojó la presión para volver a esa posición donde no podía verlo.

—Él sólo esta preocupado.

—Como todo padre —sonrió el mercenario en un intento por aligerar la situación— ¿Qué te dijo?

—Nh —masculló inseguro, pero al final suspiró cansado—. Es bien sabido que Deadpool y Spiderman han trabajado juntos en el pasado; de hecho, los que los conocen mejor saben que son amigos— divagó con poco interés—. Como parte del acuerdo para usar la computadora, Tony piensa que es arriesgado que alguien relacione a Spiderman con un mercenario que va ir tras un grupo que te puede quitar los poderes; por eso quiere desaparezca hasta que la situación se calme.

No era descabellado que Stark intentara proteger a su "hijo". No importaba que se tratara de un muchacho de 21 años, o que se hubiera enfrentado a la muerte en más de una ocasión. Wade no podía decir que le sorprendía la situación. Pero, aunque sabía que esa era la mejor decisión, estaba experimentando una molesta presión en el pecho.

Era quizás, una mezcla de angustia y ansiedad por saber que era el causante de poner en peligro a Peter.

—" **Al menos el niño esta a salvo"** —dijo Blanca y al final eso era lo único que importaba.

—Hey, no te preocupes baby-boy, regresare antes que te des cuenta y New York volverá a tener a su amigable vecino.

—Pff, Tal vez acepté que Spiderman se tomara un descanso, pero no dije que no iba a patrullar más.

Esa era su personalidad, no podía esperar menos del héroe. Divertido, Wade le dio la vuelta como lo haría un bailarín profesional; por eso colocó un brazo bajo sus piernas y otro contra la espalda. Además, lo inclinó como lo hacen en las películas, como si fuera a besarlo.

Peter se veía confundido, incluso un poco asustado por el repentino movimiento que, a pesar de haber sido fluido y perfectamente sincronizado, su tobillo lastimado lo resintió. En el pasado había sufrido heridas más graves, así que fue sencillo enviar la sensación lejos.

—Odio hablar como adulto, pero quizás tu padre tiene razón —dijo el mercenario—. Ten cuidado cuando salgas.

—Tks, yo se pasar desapercibido —dijo Peter al rodar los ojos y con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, en un reflejo para no caer—. Wade.

—¿Sí?

—Estas muy cerca —dijo al colocar una mano en su rostro para alejarlo.

Este era un comportamiento normal en el mercenario, pero de todas formas Peter empezó a sonrojarse un poco. No era la nueva apariencia de Deadpool, sino por la forma como lo miraba. Incluso su toque se sentía caliente, pero Spidey tuvo que ignorar la sensación, porque no podía lidiar con esto ahora. Por eso forcejeó entre la risa divertida de Wade.

Llegar al apartamento les tomó casi dos horas, pero una vez en el lugar, Peter se cambió de ropa por una mas cómoda. Ahora llevaba una camisa blanca que le quedaba grande y unos pantalones anchos de ejercicio, también vendó su pie, por lo que cojeó un poco hacia el sofá donde el mercenario lo esperaba.

Cuando se sentó, Wade colocó una bolsa de hielo en su tobillo, por lo que un pequeño gemido complacido escapó de sus labios. Relajarse resultó increíblemente fácil, así que sin demasiado interés revisó su celular. Eran casi las dos de la tarde y Johnny no había llegado.

—Aquí sweetums —dijo Wade al tomar sus piernas y colocarlas sobre su regazo.

Era una posición que ya habían compartido en el pasado, por eso Peter se acomodo para estar de lado, sin dejar de enviar mensajes.

—" **La familia no nos quiere"** —dijo Blanca con simpleza, mientras Wade encendió el TV.

—" _Lo mejor seria dejar al niño solo"_ —apoyó Amarilla.

—" **Eso sería lo mejor"**

—" _Te haría una mejor persona"_

—" **Una muy buena persona"**

—" _La mejor"_

—" **¡Igual que la madre Teresa!"**

—" _¡O el Papa!"_

Tal vez las cajas tenían razón; Wade incluso asintió mientras veía a Spidey discutir con el Principe Encantador por mensajes. Él habló sobre el almuerzo o algo, la verdad no estaba seguro. El mercenario sólo pudo asentir mientras cambiaba los canales sin decidirse por alguno.

Había tantas voces hablando al mismo tiempo, que empezaba a sentirse inquieto. Tal vez las cajas tenían razón, pero la idea de renunciar a Spidey lo estaba poniendo dolorosamente impaciente, casi irritable.

—Quiero terminar nuestra amistad —dijo Wade de la nada.

—Bueno, lo has intentando durante años —dijo Peter sin inmutarse ni alzar la mirada del celular—. Buen trabajo.

—Estoy hablando enserio —afirmó con el ceño fruncido, incluso le quitó el celular para que le prestara atención—. Creo que nunca te vi como un amigo.

La seriedad y sinceridad en su voz, hizo que Peter lo mirara confundido. Wade tiene las cejas fruncidas y los labios apretados en una delgada línea; toda su locura desapareció y Spidey parpadeó en incomprensión, mientras lo vio acercarse tanto, que sólo puede encogerse en su puesto. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se encontró encerrado entre el sofá y el mercenario; su pierna herida colgaba por un costado, mientras la otra quedo atrapada en la cadera del mayor y el mueble.

En ese momento no importó, porque sus palabras hicieron que su corazón se estrujara y un molesto vacío se instauró en la boca del estómago. Fue una angustia que pocas veces ha experimentado, por lo que fue normal tensarse.

—Nh…fue mi culpa, lo malinterpreté —dije Peter con el ceño fruncido, mientras aflojó un poco la presión que se había apoderado de su cuerpo—. Pensé que éramos amigos…que…no importa.

Durante un par de segundos, el muchacho se vio herido y traicionado. Pero apenas el mercenario se acercó un poco más, Spidey frunció el ceño. Se veía molesto y no le tembló ni una pestaña debido a la invasión a su espacio personal.

—No entiendes —aseguró Wade. Él se veía tan enojado como el héroe, pero por razones diferentes.

—Creo que lo dejaste muy claro; no sé cómo podría malinterpretar la unilateralidad de nuestra relación.

—Quería decirte antes, pero las cajas no me dejaron…

—" _ **Hey"**_ —se quejaron ellas.

—Hubiera sido más fácil saberlo antes de aceptar las condiciones de Tony…—prosiguió Peter.

—…luego me golpearon —divago Wade.

—…también me hubiera evitado el sermón de Johnny…

—...después apareció el Príncipe Encantador….

—…y la sentencia de muerte que prácticamente tengo encima.

—¡No hay ninguna sentencia de muerte! —dijo Wade de repente arisco—. Además, no entiendes lo que estoy diciendo.

Ambos habían estado hablando al mismo tiempo, divagando sin sentido, hasta que de repente guardaron silencio. Peter se veía molesto, así que le importó el aparente mal humor de Deadpool.

—¿Qué hay que entender? —preguntó Spidey con la mirada afilada.

—¡Estoy enamorado de ti!

Wade prácticamente le había gritado y se acercó tanto, que Peter volvió a encogerse en su puesto, mientras lo miró con una sorpresa difícil de disimular.

—¡Loca y estúpidamente enamorado! —continuó Wade sin importar la expresión atónita del otro—. Incluso le gustas a las cajas, ¡¿Sabes lo difícil que es eso?! ¡¿Lo loco que suena?! No puedo con este nivel de locura o voy a sucumbir ante la demencia.

La mente de Peter se había quedado en blanco, la parte más racional le decía que Deadpool le mentía, mientras que un pequeño fragmento escondido en lo mas profundo de su mente, sabía que la seriedad en su rostro y la tensión en sus hombros, era nuevo y nunca lo había visto. Era la primera vez que su expresión era normal y tan desnuda, que Spidey se asustó más que con cualquiera de sus excentricidades.

Podía ver en sus ojos _(que de repente estaban a un palmo de distancia)_ , la incertidumbre y una mezcla de enojo y miedo. A cambio, Peter sintió que su corazón palpitaba como loco, así que entreabrió los labios sin que las palabras pudieran salir.

—Te he amado por más tiempo del que me gustaría admitir, pero…—balbuceó al arrugar las cejas en consternación y preocupación—…ahora lo único que quiero es que no me eches del apartamento.

Admitió al agachar la mirada y apoyar la frente en su pecho. Parecía que finalmente se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho al gritarle sus sentimientos a un asustado muchacho, que ahogó una exclamación cuando Wade lo tocó.

Eso hizo que el corazón de Peter diera un sorpresivo saltico, mientras sintió el rostro terriblemente caliente. Las palabras todavía no salían y antes de poder encontrar la forma de hacerlas salir, escuchó la puerta del apartamento abrirse. Decir que casi le da un infarto seria poco, de hecho, sintió como si estuviera cometiendo un delito, así que, sin pensar empujó a Wade para incorporarse con torpeza.

—Spidey, el repartidor de pizza…—empezó Johnny con tres cajas en las manos y el susodicho repartidor tras la espalda.

Sus palabras se cortaron cuando vio a su amigo trastabillar en su camino hacia el mesón de la cocina. Había algo raro en su postura, así que le dio un rápido vistazo a Wilson, que estaba sentado en el sofá; se veía un poco molesto, pero además de eso no había nada más. De hecho, cuando lo vio hablando solo, Johnny enarcó una ceja y caminó hacia Peter.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Nada! —contestó quizás demasiado alto, porque Johnny le regarlo una extraña mirada.

Mentalmente se reprendió, pero fingió demencia del asunto al girar para buscar su billetera. La había dejado cerca para pagar las pizzas, pero mientras se movió sintió un par de miradas que lo seguían sin perder detalle. Era mas que incomodo, por lo que tomó aire mientras la puerta se cerró con un _"Gracias por la propina"_.

—Hey Spidey —empezó Storm luego de un corto silencio—. Acompáñame a ver que quiere Sue.

Peter abrió una de las cajas y observó al rubio luciendo poco impresionado. Aun así, agradeció la distracción.

—Vas a ponerme a trabajar ¿cierto? —acusó—. Te recuerdo que estoy herido.

—Es sólo un rasguño —señaló Johnny—. Además, ¿de quien es la culpa que estés herido?

—Pff, lamento que….

—Y…—cortó lo que prometía ser un sarcástico comentario—. Te ayudara a distraerte. Hace mucho que no descansas; podemos ver una película o jugar un videojuego. Te vendría bien un cambio, ahora que Deadpool se ira.

—Uh.

Hubo algo curioso cuando Wade se puso de pie, porque de repente lucía ansioso. Johnny también lo parecía, en especial porque no estaba comiendo, sólo esperó paciente una respuesta. Tal vez Peter no sabía porque esto era tan importante, pero se estaba cansado, así que dejó la pizza en su lugar y respiró hondo.

La ansiedad debía ser contagiosa, porque Spidey miró a ambos. Por un lado, Wade apretó los puños. Mientras que Johnny, tenía una expresión de abierto nerviosismo. Peter ya no tenia hambre, así que se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz en busca de paciencia.

—A sido un día largo, Johnny ¿quizás mañana? —tanteó con una sonrisa algo tímida.

—¿Seguro? —dijo Storm al acercarse con una sonrisa ladeada, que hizo que el otro héroe terminara apoyando en el mesón de la cocina. Sino lo conociera mejor, diría que intentaba coquetear con él—. Tengo el último juego de Call of Duty.

—Tentador —sonrió Peter al apoyar las manos en su pecho, para empujarlo con suavidad—. Se te hace tarde, no quiero que Sue me culpe porque escapaste.

Hubo un pequeño momento donde Johnny se llevó una mano a la nuca, un poco inseguro. También chasqueó la lengua, pero al final resopló derrotado.

—Te llamo luego.

—Seguro.

Una ultima sonrisa dio por terminado el asunto, pero cuando Storm paso junto a Wade, frunció el ceño. No parecía muy contento en irse, de hecho, maldijo por lo bajo. Sabía que algo había sucedió entre ambos, pero no tenia prueba y tampoco podía cancelarle a su hermana.

—Hn —gruñó antes de salir de lugar.

Peter Parker lo hacia actuar raro, pocas veces se ha encontrado en esta situación y su eterna negación no mejoraba el asunto. Molesto, cerró la puerta del apartamento y se quedo parado en el pasillo durante un largo instante. Tenia ganas de volver a entrar, pero sólo pudo apretar los puños antes de obligarse a caminar.

Wilson no iba a lastimar a Spidey, eso lo sabía. Su inquietud se mezcló con su eterno _"Sino lo acepto no existe",_ que le hizo repetirse que Peter era sólo su amigo, uno que sabía defenderse y podía estar bien por su cuenta. Aun así, apenas Johnny salió del edificio, sintió una extraña ansiedad en el pecho.

CONTINUARA:

¡TARAN \\(° w °)/!

El segundo capitulo de esta loca aventura xD (?

De verdad espero que disfruten de la historia, y si alguien sonríe mientras la lee, seré increíblemente feliz.

Oks, para dejarme un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: " **Reviewer this histoy/chapter"** no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice **"Ann Saotomo"** en la parte de arriba.

Se despide:

Ann (happy dance) ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ.


End file.
